


Reaping Willows

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Betrayal, Bonding, Death, Dogs, F/M, Fantasy, Finding home, Fluff, Isolation, Lovers, Magic, Old Souls, Romance, Short Story, Smut, Trust, between book of circus and murder arc, dorky sebastian, mother/daughter relationships, mythology is poked at, reader is not a demon, reader is not human, religion is poked at, rudeness, soft(ish) Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: The old saying is 'time flies when having fun', a rather true statement. But if it is true then 'a watched pot never boils'. Watching was all you ever did and time moved painfully slow. Forgotten and disconnected from the world, you come to the conclusion that life was not meant for you. Far from your sibling, and alone, you wonder while watching the people and creatures around you as the longing inside you grows. But maybe...just maybe... it doesn't have to be this way. A chance encounter with eyes of emerald has granted you a blessing you were not expecting. Only one thing now worries you. How long will this blessing last before it all comes crashing down?Also why on Earth is a demon playing butler?Updates every Saturday
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, reader x sebastian michaelis
Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977805
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story which was born from the original posting of 'The Devil's Melody'. This was one of seven plot ideas I had shoved in there once upon a time ago which I removed to make it its own stand alone piece which made better sense. 
> 
> This story will be somewhere between 10-12 chapters. I am not sure just how many but I have over 7 chapters completed. I just know I want it to be short and sweet and yeah, it will mess with cannon, but hey, fanfiction kind of does that doesn't it? 
> 
> Here are the first two chapters. Enjoy!

Watching, you were always watching. That was all you could do as you stood on the cobble stone streets. People huddled together in the cold, the laughter of the holiday season was rich and soulful. Watching as families, friends and lovers spoke in jolly voices as they walked pass you, none noticing your attire nor taking a second glance in your direction. An old dog on a lead stopped a few feet from you and began barking, trying to break free and come to you, knowing its time was drawing near. The owner pulled at the beast, not understanding why his dog would react so eagerly to the nothingness he saw. Turning, you allowed the star patterned cloak to sweep the snow off the cold stone beneath your feet.

Isolation being your dearest friend, you allowed the feeling to accompany you through the city and into the woods. Another century would come and go with no difference from the first. An awful reality for many creatures that inhabited the small planet. Once, you were filled with such joy to be here. Many of the humans would welcome your arrival, offering small gifts, or throwing a festival to celebrate the event. A friend to, not only humans, but animals as well. A companion to the old dog who wanted to be praised by one final master, or a welcomed warmth to the cat alone in the cold.

Tears filled your eyes as you continued to travel to destinations unknown. Children would call you sister, the ill would call you the merciful, those who lived long saw you as family who came to take them to the great reunion. Now, none remembered you and those who did were forced by fear to shun your existence or attack on sight. You would think that after nearly a thousand years of such treatment, you would have gotten use to the behaviors of every living thing, but tens of thousands of years of being loved had made it hard to forget.

Your feet stopped in front of an ancient friend. It stood tall, proud, and with the fresh snow, beautiful. A winter willow, whose leaves were now iced and snow covered, and bark so cold that it turned gray. Placing a hand on the beauty, you felt the life beat within. It reacted to your touch, welcoming you to join in its company, to find shelter within its branches. You graciously accepted the kind offer and began climbing the tree. When you had found a comfortable nook among the branches, you allowed yourself to relax against the old bark.

Wind blew pass, making the leaves shift ever so slightly. Yet, the small shift in the leafy branches were enough to allow the willow to sing. You hummed along with the tree, your mind drifting off, wondering if now was the time to go into a slumber to which you would not wake for another hundred years. You were sure the willow would welcome you to become part of its branches, if only for a little while. Closing your eyes, you smiled bitterly at the reality of your lonely existence. There would be none who looked for you, none who would open the gates for you to return to your nieces and nephews. Never to be welcomed back into the endless twilight, where the floors you stepped on was made of stars and the warmth of light filled you with nothing but love. Nor could you return to your domain. For that too, laid locked away and out of touch. A place where once long-ago souls would commune and wait for the next life. The only reminder of such times and places would come from the brief twilight you witness each day as the sun set. Sometimes you could hear the screams of the forgotten, but aiding them was always a risk. You hoped they were being answered.

 _My duties aren’t my own now anyway._ Mournfully thinking, you sighed. _I am sure they picked some grand collector for the event._

A small gasp made your ear twitch. You felt the life form run up to the willow, probably admiring the tree’s beauty. A giggle made your smile warm, a child filled with excitement, love and determination. Opening your eyes, you turned your gaze south, curious of the child who would be filled with joy in the winter evening. Your eyes widen ever so slightly as brilliant emerald green twinkled up at you. It was a bit unsettling, as it looked as though she was making eye contact, which would be impossible. You looked up to see if there was a bird or some other thing which caught her eye, but saw nothing.

“You’re beautiful! No! Gorgeous!” Her proper speaking and high voice pierced through the willow’s song.

Looking down at her your eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, I never seen something so lovely before. Are you a winter fairy?!” She moved closer to the tree as she looked up at you. “My name is Elizabeth Midford. Lady of house Midford daughter to the Countess Francis Midford and the Marquess Midford. What is yours?”

Slowly raising a hand, you pointed to yourself in confusion. She just smiled brightly and giggled. “Of course, silly! Who else is sitting in our tree?”

Emotions you had not felt in centuries rushed through you like a tidal wave. Confusion, fear, and hope. Your cloak should have made it impossible for anyone to see you, yet here she was, this small human, looking up at you and wanting nothing more but friendship. Something impossible but at the moment so very much probable. Softly, carefully, you spoke to the child.

“I do not have a name.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked trouble. “I am sure you do. Everyone has a name.”

“I am afraid I do not, at least not one you would understand.”

Her eyes twinkled once more. “So, you are a winter fairy!” Her excitement intensified. “Won’t you please come down?”

Desperate to find out what was happening, how this was possible and who would ever welcome you so openly, you jumped down to her. She looked at you in awe, kneeling down, you gazed into her eyes, searching, looking for reason.

“You can see me as clear as day.”

Elizabeth only bounced in more excitement. “Does this mean I am special for being able to see a fairy?”

You smiled. She was wrong in her assumption of what you were. But finding someone such as you in a tree could clearly confusion a child. “You are special. My cloak should have hidden me.”

“Does anything happen once you are found?” The blond child could hardly hold on anymore more to her growing anticipation.

Thinking carefully, you wondered how you should handle such an event. Someone could see you, were not afraid of you, welcomed you, and was swayed by lies she should have been taught to see threw. You did not have to be alone.

“Finding me means I would become your servant, even if it’s for a short time.” You offered, but she frowned.

“A servant? But my family has servants…” Her disappointed did not last long. “But I don’t have a chaperone! Oh, I would love to have company when visiting my beloved! Mother was just complaining on how I act around my fiancé that she wanted to accompany me at all times… but with you, we could be friends and you could help me so I can hug and bring happiness to Ciel!”

You whole heartedly laughed for the first time since you could not remember when. “If that is what my lady wishes.”

She suddenly paused and brought her index finger to her chin. “But we need to figure out a name… oh I know!” Elizabeth said the name happily and it felt rather fitting to who you were.

“I am honored to have such a wonderful and thoughtful name.”

She giggled and took your hand. She was rather warm against your cold skin. “Come on! I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone!”

You gave no resistance as she pulled you along, out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1366


	2. Life, Routines, Regulations and Visitations

It was rather different and difficult for you at first. Lady Midford had rather high standards on who should accompany her daughter and had fought with Elizabeth the moment she saw you. When you could not answer any of the Lady’s questions about where you came from or who you were, she was right quick to throw you back into the snow. You did not blame her, if you were the young girl’s mother, you too would have taken issue with situation. But Elizabeth made you swear to stay in the gardens so she could visit you daily. Another thing which angered the Lady Midford. Her guards could not catch you, the elements meant nothing to you. Elizabeth began sneaking out so she could listen to you talk about times from before humanity. In the end, the Lady brought you into her house, not out of kindness, but for the safety of her daughter. Like the old saying went ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’, you knew right away where you stood. You being hired on was simply so she could keep an eye on you and to try and find fault in your person. The quickest thing she picked up on was your appearance. First, she accused you of wearing makeup, then she commented on your body shape. She made sure you were covered from neck to toe. Not one part of your flesh sticking out beyond your hands and face in the common governess outfit. Francis even tried to force you to change the way you spoke. Every move you made, every hint of personality you had she had a remark for. She could not stand you being you. You were also never allowed to be left alone with either of her children. No matter what someone else had to be near. One other thing was made very clear, you could not trust anyone else in entirety of the estate besides the small lady. Should one bow be wrong, or one step be taken out of line, the servants would report it instantly.

There was only one person who seemed to take any type of interest in who you were besides Elizabeth. The father, an interesting man as you clearly saw where Elizabeth got her personality from. It made you smile most days you saw the pair interact with each other. Still, it was clear the man would take his wife side on most things. None of this deterred Elizabeth. Some nights, the little lady would find you and ask you to join her in her bedroom. There, you would tell her stories from your travels and experiences through the centuries. You told her of King Author and how Merlin was a real man who was in fact one of the most mystical and spiritual persons you ever met. You told her about the gnomes and pixies that once lived on the English island before mankind settled on its shores. There were stories of the great gathering, where souls forgotten would meet for a final send off. With each story she would dream sweetly and awaken with new vigor.

Elizabeth also tried her hand of negotiating with her mother. Over and over again, Elizabeth would plead for you to be the one to take her to see her beloved. Each time she was rejected and was saddled with Paula. Paula, like most servants, was intimidated by the Lady Francis, and since she was born and raised in the manor, she was very accustomed to following the rules and regulations set on her. It was rather clear that Paula would act as a chaperon in every sense of the word, which Elizabeth found frustrating as she wanted to hold her beloved. It took months for the Lady Midford to finally allow you to chaperon. It would have been longer if not for her father aiding in his daughter’s efforts for you to be given the trust you’ve earned.

As you sat in the carriage, Elizabeth told you excitedly all about the love of her life and how he was a genius toy maker and businessman at such a young age. While many would have found the girl’s unending chatter an annoyance, to you it was music. It reminded you each day that you no longer lived-in solitude. As the manor came into view, she shifted herself to face the window and pointed happily. Turning to the scenery your heart dropped as your eyes fell on the manor. You could see it, the scar on the land, records that were trapped and being played over and over. A shadow was left over from the tragedy that took place there. Elizabeth placed a hand on your shoulder and then you realized you were crying.

“Are you alright?”

You grimaced. “What happened here?”

The smile fell from her face. “Does your fairy abilities tell you something happened?”

Facing her you nodded, still playing along with the small lie.

Sorrow hung heavy in the air as she briefly told you about the fire and how many were lost, including her beloved’s parents. However, determination soon took over. “But I have Ciel back, and I will do everything I can to make him happy.”

Leaning over you hugged her, and she returned the gesture. “Then let us show him what happiness looks like.” 

You looked down at her with a smile and she beamed back up at you. For a moment, in moments like this, you felt as if she could be your daughter. A wish which would never come true.

When the carriage came to a slow stop, Elizabeth checked her hair and dress. You nodded to reassure her she looked fine and she gave you a bright smile in return. The door to the carriage opened and a velvet voice greeted the lady in the carriage before gloved hands helped her down. Once her feet touched the stony ground she screamed in delight as you watched her hug who could you only assume was Ciel. A hand entering the carriage grabbed your attention. Moving to the door, you took the strangers hand and paused as he pulled back from you.

Your eyes locked onto glowing red. You tilted you head in confusion. _A creature like him, to be here and lowering himself to be a butler._ You looked at the boy with the eye-patch and then back to the defensive creature. You watched as he forced himself to hold out his hand once more and aid you down from the carriage. Elizabeth grabbed the boy’s hands and pulled him over to you and introduced you by name.

“She is my new governess and chaperon! Isn’t she beautiful?!”

You gave a slight bow. “Greetings Earl Phantomhive, I have heard the most wonderful things about you from Lady Elizabeth. It is an honor to finally to a face to the name.” You offered a smile, but the boy was too busy looking at his butler which had been staring holes into your head.

“Yes, well Elizabeth told me about you as well. Said you had the most wonderous stories. I hope you don’t mind sharing a few.” He smirked at you.

“I do not mind. After all, stories are meant to be shared with all.”

He nodded at your response. “My butler, Sebastian, will show you where you will be staying this weekend during your visit.”

Turning his body, he held out an arm for Elizabeth who happily accepted the invitation. “Sebastian, tea will take place in the garden.”

The butler bowed deeply. “Yes, my lord.” Turning to you, he politely asked you to follow him. You listened without saying a word.

Sebastian led you to the servant’s quarters and opened one of the many rooms. Placing what you could only assume was a spare key in your hands he explained the routes around the manner which would take you to the guest room Elizabeth would be staying. There was little to no emotion in his tone, and what you could pick up could only be described as distain.

“Why do you play butler?” You asked curiously. “You are much more powerful than this role.”

He gave you a strained, closed eyed and wide smile. “Same reason why a reaper would play a governess. It is most interesting when life can be filled with eternal boredom.”

Slowly blinking at him, you raised an eyebrow. “A reaper?”

“Come now, no need to be shy.” Once more, red snake like glowing eyes were on you. “I know your kind anywhere. Your glass contacts can only hide so much.”

Staring at him in confusion, you blinked once more. “I am not wearing contacts. Nor am I a reaper.”

The smile left his face as he glared at you, probably trying to smell the lie within the words. Looking ready to speak, the demon paused and looked in the direction which you could only assume his master was in. Turning to you, his eyes returned to their wine like color and he smiled once more.

“We shall continue this conversation later. Until then, keep yourself out of trouble. It would be rather difficult to offer the Phantomhive hospitality if our guest proves to be a danger to my contract.” With that he left.

You almost felt bad for the creature. To be so worried about being starved or having to fight what was naturally his. You wondered if others had tried to interfere in the past but shrugged it off as you unpacked the things you had for the weekend. A weekend with a demon, you highly doubt Elizabeth knew. If she did, she would likely be in tears each and every day worried on how she would protect her love of being devoured. Sighing, you knew telling her would do no good, as it would bring nothing but misery. Loading the small dresser with your things you paused to look at yourself in the reflection. _Why do demons always mistake me for a reaper? Is there really no one left from the old days?_ You joined the young couple and butler once unpacking was completed for both yourself and the Lady. Once you were in the garden, the teenager waved you over. Smiling, you approached.

“Oh Ciel, you just need to listen to her stories! She tells tales not even written in books about the Legendary King Arthur and Beowulf.” Elizabeth praised. “In the most wonderful detail.”

Ciel stopped moving the tea cup to his lips to stare in bewilderment at his Fiancé. “You enjoy stories of Beowulf and Arthur?”

Elizabeth froze in her seat as if she had just given up a dirty little secret, she did not want the world knowing. Taking charge of the situation, you stepped forward to help your lady save face of an innocent rose. “It was through my insisting Lord Phantomhive. I believe a Lady should be well rounded in literature as it brings more flavor to one’s future marriage. As well, the Legend of King Arthur is rather romantic and tragic.” 

Elizabeth looked at you as her savior and nodded quickly. “I don’t wish to dull you with just talk of clothes and parties as we spend more time together.” A blush formed on her face and the Earl turned a little pink himself.

Clearing his throat, he sipped his tea. “You would never be a bore.” He mumbled into his cup.

You watched as the small lady lit up like a Christmas tree and giggled as she bit into her pastry. Smiling warmly, you felt a joy only the child could make you feel. She truly was a kind heart and fit the introverted Earl well. Your eyes then travelled to the butler who stood beside his master, a fake smile accompanied by a glare as he watched you. You shook your head and went back to attending Elizabeth’s needs.

As the day continued you found yourself in the kitchen. Elizabeth wanted you to make friends, so she asked Sebastian to introduce you to the other servants. To your surprise, the rest of the household was human. Remarkably odd humans, but human. Looking at each of them, you wondered what could have brought the misfit group of personalities together and how they managed to get along with the demon who supervised them. Yet, it appeared as though none of them noticed the different creature and counted him as human, super as the cook like to put it, but human. Mey-Rin told you all about how wonderful working for the young master was and how kind Mr. Sebastian had been to them. You found yourself looking at the demon curiously from time to time, wondering if he truly knew kindness.

“Hey! Ya burnin’ it!” The cook, Bard called to you.

You looked down at the pan, sure enough, the piece of meat you were asked to cook was nearing charcoal. “Oh.” You started. “I am sorry, I never cooked before.”

“Neva’? Even I’ve cooked ba’fore.” Bard laughed.

“If we could call what you cook food it would count as cooking.” Sebastian quipped as he took the pan away from you.

“HEY! I take offense to that!”

“As your cooking offends me.”

Watching the exchange made a small smile appear on your face as you giggled. Finnan looked over at you and beamed. “Where do you come from?” Stopping, you turned to him and pointed to yourself.

Mey-Rin said your name loudly and popped up on the other side of you. “Yeah! Where do you come from?!”

You were unsure how to answer that. In your many years of existence, this topic hardly came up as the masses knew who and what you were. You weren’t sure if you could answer where you came from as their stories were all too different now. They usually asked **what** you were or just accepted you at first glance. These days, after decades of rejection by many and religion after religion forming and falling, you were sure near all creatures had forgotten nor could understand the truth. To answer such a question seemed most impossible.

“Well, you see.” You began. You noticed crimson eyes drift over to you. “I’m from a faraway place, one not even recorded yet.”

“Eh?” Bard rubbed his head. “Like a jungle or som’in? Were you brought ova by a missionary?”

You furrowed your brow. Explaining appeared to be more default than you thought. “No, I just like to wonder the land. I have no define home here.”

The group looked confused and a tad worried by your response. Mey-Rin smiled sadly and held your hand. “That’s all right. We all once had no place to call home, no we did not.”

Finny then jumped with joy and excitement. “But then the Young Master and Mr. Sebastian found us and gave us a home!”

Surprised, you looked around to see how happy everyone was. Even the older steward nodded on his cushion as he sipped his tea.

Bard went to ask an additional question, but the clap of hands had redirected everyone’s attention to Sebastian. The butler than gave out the evening schedule, placing everyone in a different part of the manor. The rest of the evening went, as you assumed would be, filled with the normal events. There was food, talk of a ball that was a few weeks out and a few games. When it was time to put Elizabeth to bed, you joined her and brushed her hair.

Elizabeth spoke your name causing you to softly hymn. “Tell me a story no one has ever heard before.”

You paused and then smiled, knowing which story you were to tell. Before you could start, there was a knock and the door opened. Her lady was still dressed, so when Sebastian and Ciel walked in, she was rather happy.

“I came to hear a story.” Ciel took a seat at a nearby armchair. Elizabeth clapped her hands. “I just asked her to tell me a new one, so you’re in for a treat Ciel!”

“Well then, let’s hear your tale governess.”

You kept brushing the blonde girl’s hair as you spoke. “Well, this story takes place long ago. Some know this story, most do not. A tale of two siblings.”

“Were they sisters?”

“No. Nor were they brothers. They simply were. Both loved each other dearly, but neither knew who was born first, where they came from, or how they came to be. They simply knew they existed.” You explained as you began braiding her hair.

“One day, one of the siblings took shape, then the other. Soon, they learnt how to shape the space around them and shortly after, the first sibling discovered something that would change reality.”

Elizabeth held onto her chair tightly with excitement. You wondered if the Earl was interested as your eyes stayed focus on their task.

“One of the siblings could create life. So, they did. However, the other sibling discovered they could do no such thing. When they went to add to their sibling’s creations, the brilliant and beautiful worlds would rot.”

The girl shuddered. “Was the other sibling evil?”

You chuckled at her innocent question. “No, in fact, through this, both siblings realized what they were. One would be the creator and the other a dismantler. Neither of them could out do the other and thus, they understood that they were a balancing force.”

“You’re saying that even though the other killed everything, it was okay?” Elizabeth sounded unsure.

Hymning, you smiled down at her. “Yes, for in that moment of realization, they realized what they were. Simply put, one was Life and the other Death. Until one day.”

“What happened?” Elizabeth asked.

“The creator wanted to find something which understood them. The first supernatural beings were created to see if such a creature could exist. When they could not, they then created man. These first children were to look after mankind as they evolved while the creator watched from afar. The creator had hoped that without their influence, both their first and second children would discover a level of enlightenment so they could understand their creator. To test this, the Creator shared some of their abilities with the first children. Yet, these children made themselves gods and ruled over mankind. Without their parent, the first children did not understand the path they were meant to lead humanity down nor could they discover their own path.”

As you tied the ribbon at the end of her hair, your eyes stared beyond the child and focused on old memories. “Man learnt wickedness through the actions of the first born. Then suddenly the first born were replaced, order was being rearranged to fit the Creator’s supposed grand design. But humanity was still lost. Thus, the dismantler was asked to intervened. But the dismantler saw the good in humanity and blame their sibling for leaving. Then, all together, the Creator disappeared.”

Elizabeth turned to you; eyes slightly wide. “Wait! The Creator made a mess and left?! What about their sibling?!”

Placing your arms at your side you continued. “They tried to stir the new children to the right path, but without their creator the children took over realms not meant for them. The dismantler ignored.”

Green eyes glazed over with sadness and you patted her head with a weak smile. “But the dismantler did not mourn. They knew their sibling would return in time to fix what had gone wrong. So, taking form for the first time, the dismantler visited the folk on the lands, became friends with them, learnt from them. From this, the dismantler was finally able to create for the first time in their existence.”

“What could they possibly have created.” You looked over to see Ciel giving you a hard and skeptical stare.

“The veil. A place where the souls of their nieces and nephews could go and wait, a place of peace where they no longer needed to linger on the world.” Was your reply. “This caused the first of many names for the dismantler, at the time, the most popular was Hades.”

Ciel sat up straight. “Hades? The Greek God of the Underworld?” Ciel scoffed. “His father was Cronus and he had an origin.”

“As I said, this was long ago. Cronus could have been named father as he did represent time, an abstract concept invented by humanity.” You countered.

“Tsh, such a child’s tale.” Ciel was unimpressed.

Elizabeth pouted. “I thought it was an interesting take on ancient stories. What do you think Sebastian?”

Ciel looked at his butler, now curious and amused. “Yes, what do you think of such a story that goes against most documented and ancient lore.”

The demon looked at his lord before turning his gaze to you. “It is most interesting and one which might need careful consideration.”

You studied the butler as he studied you in turn. _How old are you that you wouldn’t call this tale a lie?_

Elizabeth continued to pout. “I can’t wait to hear more!” The girl then let out a sudden yawn and rubbed her eyes.

“Think that is our que for bed Lady Elizabeth. If his lord wouldn’t mind excusing us.” You bowed.

Ciel looked between you and Sebastian before agreeing and saying his goodnight. Wasting no time, you aided the young lady into her night dress and tucked her into the bed. She, of course, asked for one more story, this time about a princess who challenged death to save her beloved. You happily recounted the tale of the brave warrior and how she passed the trials put before her and won back the soul of the man she loved. As she drifted to sleep, she gave your hand a light squeeze.

“I am so happy I met you, my dear friend the winter fairy.”

You stroked her hair gently. “I am happy to have met you my lady. Thanks to you I know what parenthood feels like.”

She smiled happily before falling into her slumber. Getting up, you checked to make sure all was safe before heading to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the post. This one moves quicker as it is a short and it is meant to get to the heart of things. While slower than my holiday special, it is till faster than most fics I write. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 3690


	3. Old Souls

As you walked down the hallway you became entranced by your surroundings. The manor took on a different appearance at night, one that reminded you of old castles before they fell to wars. The drapes were opened in the hallway allowing the spring moon to illuminate the wood floor and walls with a beautiful light blue wash. The tinniest specs of dust that floated in the air caught the light and shimmered, making it appear as if there were stars falling within the manor itself. Smiling, you slowed your pace, enjoying the walk down the long hall. As you began passing by the upper windows facing the garden towards the maid’s quarters you took pause. Turning your head in surprise, you looked out the window in mild curiosity. Taking a few steps closer to the glass, your smile widens in new realization. _You clever beast. You went and done it again._ Deciding it would be best to meet the creature outside, you turned tail and began a new route towards the gardens. _They must have let their guard down again if you got out._

It was midway through your journey that you noticed yet another presence gaining on you. You did not pick up your pace and let your head focus on the reaching your distention. Pushing open the heavy doors, you jumped down the two flights of marble stairs. Looking around, you found a similar willow tree to the one on the Midford property. Both creatures were closing the distance on you as you swiftly moved to the tree. The first to reach to you was a four-legged beast as black as night. It wasted no time jumping onto its hind legs and knocking you down before covering your face with drool as it licked you happily. Letting out a light hearted laugh, you hugged the dog before scratching behind its ears. The dog let out a happy wine before releasing a small, but deep, bark.

“I missed you too.” Laying there, you allowed the dog to use you as a bed as it wagged its oversized tail on the grass creating a loud thumping sound. “You’ve gotten bigger it seems as well.”

Spending time with the dog, you had come to notice the other presence had not come closer. Yet you could feel its eyes on you. Sighing, you came to the conclusion that if you did not say something, it would not make itself known willingly. “You can come out. He doesn’t bite.” Your voice went up a few pitches. “No, you don’t. You’re a good boy. Yes, you are!” The dog let out a slightly louder bark before resting its head in the valley of your breast, its tail now going faster than before.

The soft crunching of grass came from behind your head. Leaning your head back, you made eye contact with the demon butler. One of his black eyebrows were elegantly raised as he crossed his arms, making his shoulders appear boarder. “I believe I do owe you an apology.”

Blinking up at him, you licked your lips. “Oh?” There was surprise in your voice.

“To think I would see you like this. Yet, you were the one to comment on me being in a position below my station.” He smirked at you as if he knew a dirty secret. “When here, playing governess is the so called fourth horseman of the apocalypse itself. Isn’t that right, Death?”

Staring up blankly at him, a sour taste filled your mouth. “Don’t call me that.” You spat as you began to get up. Wining in disapproval, the dog moved off you most unwillingly.

Both the demon’s eyebrows went up as he gave you a rather snobbish expression. “Oh, would you prefer that human name the girl gave you?”

Shaking your head, you positioned yourself so your back was against the trunk of the willow. The dog settled on resting his giant head on your lap and began wagging his tail slowly until you began petting him again. Then his tail started to make a thunderous thumping sound in delight. “No, I am referring to the ‘fourth horseman’ bit. I never agreed nor asked for such a depressing and foreboding title.”

“And death is not foreboding? How amusing you would think others would see any difference between the two.”

You turned your gaze towards the cool grass. _Another one._ Choosing to stay silent, you continued to pet the furry companion that seemed to notice your emotional shift as it wined before licking your hand.

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian took a seat next to you that you did not expect. Looking at him with parted lips, you looked him over to see him facing the manor with an aloof expression. “It has been well over a millennium since you were thought to be anything different than an enemy of life. Do you still enjoy being called the Mother of Mercy or” Looking down from the corner of his eye, he eyed your dog with demonic eyes. “Do you still enjoy the name Hades?”

Eyebrows rising with each of his words, a hopeful expression took hold of your face. “You know of the name Mother Mercy?” You leaned forwards and towards him, almost not believing what you heard. “You remember before the first war?”

Sebastian let out a small chuckle before looking back at the manor. “I remember many things and times. I have lived a rather longer and experienced life.”

Trying to make sense of what he was saying you looked back at the manor and bit on your lower lip. _A demon remembering before the war… who could._ Your pupils enlarged when a stroke of realization and slight dread wasted over you. Glancing back at the butler, you looked him up and down a few times. “ _You._ You are playing butler? You got _out_?”

Shifting so his face fully faced you, his eyes stayed in their demonic form as amusement danced across his features accompanied by a wicked smile. “What can I say other than the sacrifice was rather great.”

Knotting your eyebrows and frowning, you gulped and leaned your head against the tree. “Well, that is distressing. Are the rumors true then? Do you plan of destroying this world?”

Sebastian’s amusement quickly left him as he rolled his eyes and… pouted? “I wish those rumors would end. What fun is it to destroy a world entirely? Honestly.” Letting out a defeated sigh which caused you to blink rapidly at him, you let Sebastian continue. “All my potential amusement would be gone and I stuck with other, lesser demons. I see that becoming dull and boring rather quickly. Or worse, I would need to find a new domain with either unevolved or unintelligent life.” Placing his elbow on his knee and resting his cheek on his fist he huffed. “Such a task would be equally exhausting and awfully bothersome.”

For a moment you stared at the demon with wide eyes. “Pfffffsttt!” You began laughing and slapped his shoulder which surprised him. “Wow! Here we both are. You calling me a horseman, I calling you the bringer of the end and we both want nothing to do with either!” Grinning at him, you leaned further down and hugged your dog. “I do believe we have something in common _Sebastian_. We have no intention of carrying out some foolish prophecy which was written by anyone other than the Creator.”

The demon besides you blinked in surprise before letting out a light hearted chuckle. “So, it would seem. I, however, call them rumors as you once mentioned. Prophecies do not exist.”

“Amen to that!” You noticed his unamused expression and a sweat drop ran down your face. “Heheh, sorry, a human expression I have picked up.”

Shaking his head at you, he gave a smile, this one held nearly no tension. “I admit, it can be rather easy picking up their little habits.”

Nodding, you scooted closer to him so your sides were pressing against each other. “So.” Eyes, back to normal, he looked down at you with completely raised eyebrows at how close you had gotten. “Why did you think I was a reaper?”

“You carry a similar smell.”

“Smell?”

“Of the dead.”

You watched him for a moment. Your eyebrows frowning in confusion. _Why would a reaper smell like the dead?_ “They should smell like rotting flowers.”

Sebastian looked at you oddly. “The one I know tends to smell as if they left a whore house with the amount of perfume they wear.”

“…Literal plants shouldn’t smell like perfume…”

“My, it would seem you are out of the loop of some things. Reapers are people.”

You hugged the dog tighter. “Well fuck.” You started. “That explains so much, I just thought those people managed the garden of reapers…”

“Reapers only manage souls.”

“Ugh” Rubbing your head, you were now annoyed. “Lets change the subject.” _Anything besides how screwed the heavens are._ “Tell me the truth, how many times have you broken out? I doubt this is the first since the second war.” You looked as eager as the dog on your lap.

“Before that.” He looked down at your dog. “How long is _that_ _thing_ staying here?”

“Cerbie? He just got here. It can be anywhere from a day to a century. Whenever they realize he got out again.” You turned back to your dog, mushing its face whilst making a kissy face of your own and shaking your head. “Isn’t that right? Sometimes they can be stupid and forget about you for a century or two. Wanna stay with mama for a century?” Your voice had entered the higher pitches once more.

Cerberus let out a deep bark and licked your cheek. At this point, the dog’s tail was wagging so fast his whole backside was moving from side-to-side. Looking at Sebastian with a grin, you giggled when you saw his disgust. “What? Not a dog person?”

Demon eyes had returned and this time his fangs were out. “Not in the slightest and your mutt has very much to do with it.”

Your eyes light up as you looked back at the dog. “Are you still guarding the gates of the underworld?! Awww, you made the demon all grumpy meaning you are doing your job well! Such a good boy!” You scratched behind his ears and Cerberus was in a high state of bliss. “Did you come to visit me, or to come drag that grumpy demon back to the underworld? Hmmm? Wanna drag him back? Yes you do!” You laughed loudly when you saw Sebastian’s very unamused, annoyed and disgusted expression. Shaking his head, he went to stand but you pulled him back.

“Relax! I am sure he won’t nor can do that.” You continued to giggle. “I just wanted to see your face, so don’t be such a grump.”

Giving you a look as if he did not believe you, Sebastian resumed his previous position beside you. “Your demeanor has changed greatly. Here I thought you were more reserved.”

“Huh?” You looked at him, before looking back at the dog. “Huh. Yes, I guess it has changed.” Turning back to him with a smile, you felt as light as a feather. “Maybe it has something to do with the company. It has been a very long time since I… Since I’ve been able to be myself with anyone or had anyone be so close to me knowing what I really am.”

“To enjoy the company of a demon even? My, you must have been alone for some time.” He was bemused.

“You’re not wrong. But I answered your question.” You nudged him with your shoulder. “How many times?”

Giving a cocky countenance, he smirked. “Are you sure you wish to know? It might put your beast in a bad light.”

“Oh, come now.” You started. “I know Cerbie is great at his job. It’s just mistreatment which makes him slack off.”

“Well, if you are sure. At the bare minimum, once a century and if I am adventurous, three times, without sacrifice.” Sebastian’s smirk widens at your expression. “Cerberus isn’t much of a challenge this past millennium.”

Mouth ajar, you slowly turned to your dog. “You’re becoming rusty at your job old man.” Tilting his head, trying his damnedest to look cute, Cerberus let out a wine.

“Not a puppy anymore.” You honestly weren’t mad. The slacking off had provided you with someone of equal status to talk with. “Hey Sebastian?” Leaning on the butler, you felt him shift to look down at you.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t sleep normally. Need help around the manor?”

“Tsk, we have determined you can’t cook. But can you clean?” He criticized.

Rolling your eyes, you huffed. “Yes, I can clean. I work for the Midfords after all.”

“Fair enough. It would be nice to have a competent aid.”

“Great. Where can Cerberus stay?”

“Not here.”

“I meant outside.”

“I meant the whole estate.”

“Don’t make me reap you.”

“Oh? Death reaps?”

“Fine, I’ll _collect_ you.”

“To collect me? Why, such a thing has me shaking in my boots.” Clearly, he was mocking you with his sarcasm.

There wasn’t any cleaning that night, but a casual back and forth underneath the willow tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2214


	4. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get the chapters which I am fully satistified with out for you guys. I had a lot more written than I thought and just wanted the story out with so I wouldn't have to worry about it later :D. 
> 
> Enjoy

Starting off the morning with the rest of the servants, you realized, is a nightmare. As the servants woke several hours before the Earl and Lady, the chore list was expected to be completed before morning tea. This was the routine in the Midford household so you expected no different here. How wrong you were. From the moment the maid joined, you saw disaster on the horizon. It took her all of a minute to fall forward and land on handle of the tea cart which sent the dishes flying skyward. Between you and Sebastian each dish was caught. Rather than apologize, the maid stayed on the floor awestruck before clapping in delight. It wasn’t until Sebastian began disciplining her, did she apologize for how clumsy she was. For a moment, you thought that would be the end of it. One morning mishap, humans could be rather careless when first awaken.

Nope, this was not the case.

Another three times the maid nearly broke something and on her fourth try she succeeded. That was only the beginning of your frustrations. Using both index and middle fingers on each hand, you rubbed both sides of your head as your brow twitched. _How can someone hire a maid like this?! Lady Midford would have fired her by now! There has to be an exceptional reason why she is here._ Then it got worse. You thought you burnt food pretty bad, but the moment the cook arrived and Sebastian left the kitchen to get the days paper, did the blow-torch appear. With wide eyed and mild panic did you tackle the cook for the machine. The struggle was real as the dress you wore restricted your movements and you did not want to show the man-up. The male ego could be rather fragile. So, you struggled with him until a white gloved hand was placed firmly on Bard’s shoulder. Letting go you sighed in relief.

Then came the Gardener’s turn. Sebastian directed you to keep a very close eye on him. So, you followed the young boy out to the gardens. When he picked up the container filled with weed killer, your, figurative, heart stopped. The lid was flapping around with little splashes poking out. Quickly you ran to him and informed him of the situation to which he explained how he forgot all about the broken container. With the crisis averted you thought the worse was behind you. You were foolish. The boy spotted a dead tree on the land, suggested it needed to be removed. You agreed thinking he would get an axe.

Nope.

In shock and horror, you watched as he pulled the huge tree out of the soil, roots and all. But that wasn’t what made the whole thing awful. No, it was when Finnian decided to literally toss the tree to the side did the real problem come. You watched as the tree made contact with a few others, breaking them in half before landing in the manor itself as it broke a hole through the stone in the lower level. When the dust cleared, you saw a very dusty and annoyed looking demon as you stood there in shock. Finny began to shout about how sorry he was and you looked at him before looking back at the demon. A sudden crash of dishes in the background and Mey-Rin’s screaming made you flinch. Sebastian slowly shook his head before he, creepily and calmly told the gardener and the cook to repair the kitchen before climbing out the hole the tree made and walking towards the far end of the garden.

Deciding to give the man his space, you helped the pair repair the kitchen and uproot the broken trees. As time passed and it was drawing nearer to wake Lady Elizabeth, you noticed Sebastian was not returning. Sweating where you stood, you watched as the three trouble makers began to talk about impressing the butler. A strained smile found its way to your face as you internally screamed. You were left alone to stop them. You had to stop them. Since the very dawn of existence, you never had faced a more stressful task as making sure the manor did break apart, burn down, or have its interior destroyed. Racing around the manor, you tried to ensure Sebastian’s hard work was not put to waste. Midway through you wanted to cry in anger and frustration, only to be distracted by yet another calamity threating to unfold. It wasn’t until it was thirty-minutes before waking the young couple did Sebastian return. The butler looked rather impress to see he did not return to a complete mess, then he looked at you. You had become the mess. Taking his return as a signal that you could rest, you leaned against the wall before sliding to your bottom in complete exhaustion.

“Ho-ho-ho!”

Terrified, you looked to face the man on his cushion. _Oh god, you haven’t had a turn, yet have you?_ Weary of what was to come, you gave the old man a pleading look. “Yes?” But rather than chaos, the old man just smiled and handed you a cup of warm green tea. Your face twitched as you broke out in a small laugh. _Oh creator, thank you. Thank you so much for providing a sane and stable person to this house._ “Thank you.” Sitting there you drank your tea with the man. A river of tears left your eyes as you sat there, free of Sebastian’s responsibilities. Once the tea carts were ready, Sebastian called for you. Sighing, you returned the tea cup and thanked the old man once more before collecting the second cart. Following the butler, you waited until you were clear of the goons.

“How do you do it? I wanted to rip my skin off after ten minutes with them.”

Sebastian chuckled. “It’s simple really. I just think of way to kill each of them and how delightful it will be once they meet their end.”

You looked at him suspiciously. “You’re plotting their deaths for once the contract is over. Aren’t you?”

“I believe this is where we part ways.” He gave you an innocent smile and you became more stressed.

“Understood. Until next we meet.” You laughed half-heartedly as you made your way to Elizabeth’s room.

Upon arrival, you opened the drapes and cracked open the window to let the fresh spring air in. As you looked down you saw a dog looking up at the window, tail wagging. And it wasn’t Cerberus. Shaking your head, you made hand moves to wave the dog away. Tucking in its tail, it whimpered and wined as it backed up. _Why now._ Checking to see the lady is still asleep, you whispered down at the dog. “Go find Cerberus and I’ll pet you later.” The dog’s mood then changed and it ran off. Letting out a relieved sigh, you went over to your small Lady.

“Elizabeth, it is time for your morning Tea.” Sitting on the bed, you shook her lightly. With a slight groan she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her emerald eyes.

“Morning already?”

Chuckling, you moved the hair from her eyes. “Yes, My Lady. It is morning. Sebastian has prepared your tear along with a savory spiced scone and honey baked salmon. The tea is a pleasant Rosemary.”

Elizabeth gave a tired smile. “It all sounds lovely.”

“Then I shall prepare your plate before getting your bath ready.” She nodded and the normal routine you were used to begins. Morning tea followed aiding her in the bath, then her dress, followed by her hair. As you placed the headband on her head you noticed her giggling and her grin in the mirror.

“Yes, my Lady?”

“You seem so happy today! I never seen you smile so much or heard you hum before. Might I ask what has you so happy?”

You looked at her through the mirror in surprise before returning her smile. “I think I found a friend, my Lady.”

Elizabeth clapped as her face beamed. “I am so glad you are getting along with the servants here! I thought they might be a good fit for you!”

 _Well, I wouldn’t say all of them._ “Thank you for your consideration. Now, I believe you are ready to greet the Earl for breakfast.” You watched as she beamed with excitement and rushed to the door. Quickly you followed, hoping she wouldn’t crush the Earl with one of her massive hugs when she saw him. Walking with her towards the dinning room, you had to do a double take as you caught movement from the corner of your eye. Outside was yet another dog. _Don’t tell me…_ Looking back at Elizabeth before sneaking to the window, you have the dog the same instruction as the other before quickly returning to the lady’s side. _Please don’t tell me._

Breakfast went as normal as it could go, considering the servants employed. The morning activities and lessons went quickly as well. Elizabeth was having a grant time, discussing all the socials she and the Earl would be attending this seaon. The Earl looked drained just from the thought of it but put on a brave face for his fiancé. It might not have been noticeable, but it was clear to you the boy was at least smitten with the lady. You hoped one day he would express such clearer. _But then again, nothing would save him from her hugs afterwards._ When afternoon tea arrived, all seemed peaceful as the table was prepared out in the garden with the flowers in fresh bloom. Elizabeth of course was talking the time away until she stopped suddenly.

“Ciel? When did you decide to get a pack of dogs?”

The Earl sat up straight in confusion and your eyes widen as you paused mid-tea pouring. You could feel the burning eyes of the butler, you did not have to look at him to see. Closing your eyes tight you prayed that it wasn’t what you thought it was as you turned your head. Peeking one eye open you saw the twelve dogs looking dead at you with tails wagging. Ciel looked over and his one visible eye grew large. Getting out of his seat, he stood in guard in front of Elizabeth’s chair.

“Elizabeth, get inside! They might be wild and wondered into the gardens! Sebastian, ta-“

 _Oh no!_ “They are my dogs!” You spat out. As the two young ones looked at you, you felt yourself blush. “All, thirteen are mine.” You shifted uncomfortably. “They sometimes break free from their kennel and seek me out.” _That’s putting it mildly_.

“All, of those dogs… are yours?” The young Earl looked between you and the pack.

“Yes, my Lord. Each of them and they all have a name. I can be rid of them if you like-“

A wicked grin came to the Earl’s face which made you stop. You watched as the Earl looked at his butler. “I happen to fancy dogs. Isn’t that right _Sebastian_.” Glancing at the butler, you witness and eyebrow twitch and a stressed-out smile. “Since they are your dogs and they have travelled such a way. Not to mention some of them looked near pedigree, I think its fit to treat them as guest. So, Sebastian, _this is an order_. Make sure the dogs get the best of care. This includes bathing and grooming them.”

 _Oh dear._ As you watched Sebastian’s eyebrow twitch uncontrollably, it became very clear. Sebastian did not dislike dogs; he straight hated the creatures. Looking back at the Earl, he just seems to eat up Elizabeth’s compliments of how generous and kind he was. But you could quickly see what was happening. _The kid knows how to torment a demon. Now isn’t that a kick in the teeth._ Covering your mouth with your hand, you smiled in amusement.

**

“You should be helping with this. These are your death hounds.”

Leaning against the post of the barn, you watched as Sebastian scrubbed the dog in the large bucket. Shaking your head, you let out a giggle. “But you were ordered to do it. Who am I to interfere?”

Raging demonic eyes glared at you. You just grinned. “You know, leaving me do deal with your servants was rather unpleasant. I think this makes us even. Don’t you?” There was that eyebrow twitch. “Oh, come now! This isn’t that bad! They listen and are good hounds.”

“They only started listening because I asked you to stand there. Your blasted mutts aren’t normal or I would have been done by now!” Moving onto the next dog, Sebastian began washing the fur.

“No, they would be considered ‘hell hounds’ by human standards. Honestly they just guard the underworld.”

“Humans call it ‘Hell’ now.”

You rolled your eyes hard. “Whatever. Look, it’s not their fault they are forced to keep you underwatch. Their job originally was to keep those who did not belong out.” You turned away. “Blame the second children for why they keep you in your cage. It was serve or die. I told them to serve.”

“To think Death bent a knee. So much for being a supreme being of creation.” That was a bitter jab.

Sharply you turned back to him. “There wasn’t much of a choice! Pluto, come!” The dog in the bucket began shaking off the water, soaking the butler before chasing after you. _You have all your powers and abilities. All they could do was attempt to lock you away, they took everything from me!_ Making your way to the pack of hounds, you sat at the willow tree as they crowded you, each of them looking for attention. Petting as many of them as you could, you focused on ignoring the butler, who arrived with bucket and stool.

“I still have a job to do.” Frustration masked his velvet voice. “I would appropriate if you did not make this more difficult than it is.”

You just turned your head away stubbornly. _I didn’t willingly bend._ As he began washing the dogs again, a strong tension filled the air. At one point it became so heavy the dogs started to whimper. _This won’t do._

“I was tricked…”

Hearing Sebastian’s washing slow, you knew you could continue. “When the first born, the so called ‘old Gods’ needed to be delt with, I was approached by Michael.” You glared into the dark. “The old gods had the powers of creation, a gift from the creator originally meant to be used to aid humans. But the old gods were selfish and needed to be eliminated in the eyes of second born. Yet, no matter how many the second born slayed, a new incarnation would arise. Impossible for him or his army to kill.”

Old flames of anger and betrayal flared in your core. “I was asked to create weapons which would destroy the old gods completely. I was concerned about the request. With the creator gone how would the world refresh itself and provide for humanity? But then Michael showed me how much destruction the old gods were causing.” A sting of guilt stabbed you. “In truth, he hadn’t needed to show me. I was collecting souls so rapidly that I knew something was wrong. But seeing it… that was different.”

Looking down at Cerberus, you gently petted the dog. “I decided I had to help, but I could not help the way he wanted. To create such weapons, to destroy a soul was something only I could do and I hardly ever did so. There is so much pain involved…to destroy a soul would the same as causing a supernova. Its essence returning to the very thing which created it. But I thought, if the Creator saw what I had to do, if they had their children returned to them. They would come back to fix the wrongs in this world.” Your guilt began turning mournful. “The second children were already starting to fight among each other.” Looking at Sebastian, your eyes locked. “Something I am sure you remember.”

Sighing, you looked back at the dog. “So, I made one solitary weapon. A death scythe which could reap or collect anything. But one scythe against an army, it too would be useless. Then came the channeling system. The scythe I created was the main source and weapons provided for war could tap into it. I tried it the other way, with me being the source, but it was too risky. I realized I could be controlled; hence, I made the weapon.”

Turning back to Sebastian you looked at him with pain and regret. “I asked Michael to be the only one to wield it, and once the war was over, I went to collect it. To have my power returned and break the channel. But the weapon was sealed away and I was banished from my homeland and labelled an ‘old god’.” You clenched your teeth as you glared back at grass. “They killed every creature linked to me, destroyed my relationship among mortals, and decided to punish souls who lost their way. They would have slayed Cerberus and the others had they not found a reason for them.”

Swallowing your anger, you tried not to replay the memories of the keys to the underworld being ripped from your grasp as your hounds were pinned with blades at their necks. “It was one of two choices. I command them to serve or lose them for all eternity. One of the few gifts left from my sibling. What could I have done? If I had known their plan, I would have reinforced the entrance. Retreated the hounds. Angels can’t survive in ‘Hell’, but I was so worked up trying to find the scythe I did not think of them. I failed.”

The whimpering of dogs forced you to face forward. Jumping in surprise, you had not expected Sebastian to be so close to your face. Demonic eyes studied you as an ungloved hand touched the skin under your chin. Knotting your brow in confusion, you went to ask him what he was doing only to have a thumb stroke your bottom lip.

“Such despair. Boundless and profound.” If there could be a flavor to someone’s voice, you would say his was sweet. Almost overwhelmingly so. “Filled with regret and sorrow. Each one so compelling and strong you can easily drown in its river and submit to the ecstasy of it all.”

Your eyebrows rose slightly as you stared at him frozen. Your mind raced, trying to figure out what he was saying and doing. You had never had someone so close to you before, not like this anyway. Nor have you ever had words make you feel so restless.

“I wonder what such a river tastes like.” Without any warning, without hesitation, and with such grace and seduction, he pressed his warm lips against your own. Such a foreign feeling, an unfamiliar sensation. Both of you had your eyes open, his dark and demonic, yours wide and lost. When it was clear such a light brush of a kiss was not gaining a reaction, he pressed harder. That’s when it happened, the jolt which sparked something in you that you never knew existed. Eyes widening further, it was as if you saw color for the first time, beautiful vivid colors. Slowly the demon who had kissed you moved back, but not to far as he studied you. There was a curiosity in him, as if he had discovered something he could not describe but wanted to discover more of whatever it was.

Bringing a hand up, you lightly touched your lips. _What was that?_ “Sebastian? Why did you do that?”

“Hmm?” His glowing red eyes locked onto yours. The demon looked to be trying to come back to his senses. “A kiss? I wondered what your despair tasted like.”

Now you were the curious one. “What did it taste like?”

Those brilliant eyes looked back at your lips. “I won’t know, I did not pick up that taste.”

“How come?”

“You had not kissed back.” He said rather matter-of-factly.

Looking away you shifted. “Oh, that’s how kissing works?? No wonder humans do it so much if that’s how they share emotion.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hmmm?” You looked back at him. “What?”

“Humans kiss for lust, demons do it to flavor the soul. Are you telling me since the day of your existence you have never been kissed? What about the fabled kiss of death?”

His words made you feel oddly embarrassed. _Why does he make it sound like I should have been kissing mortals or doing other things?_ “No, I can’t reproduce, so I never saw the point in the activities which lead to reproducing. Also, for someone who doesn’t like rumors, you shouldn’t believe a fable either…but it’s a forehead kiss… meant to be endearing and loving.”

A blink turned Sebastian’s eyes back to their human color. He looked as if he was being fully entertained. “You have never been or experienced pleasure?”

You narrowed your brow. “Procreation doesn’t seem pleasurable. I see people die during it when I was collecting. Nor had I ever had an offer.”

The demon smiled and laughed. “Death, the God killer not only has never been kissed but never pleasured? I can see how you were so miserable in your banishment.”

You felt your human form blush horribly. “Silence you! As I said, if I can’t reproduce why would I even attempt-“

“How do you know you can’t reproduce if you never tried?” Sebastian quipped.

Turning away, a wave of sadness hit your minds shore. “I am death, the ender of things, the great dismantler. I cannot create… nor had any creature approach me fearing a I would kill them. I could never bring life to the cosmos.”

There was a chuckle and you glared back at the butler.

“Naive creatures. Should we had met sooner I could have showed you the joy of sin and maybe you wouldn’t have kissed so poorly.”

Now irritated, you grabbed the man’s ears and pulled him to you to prove a point. _Kissing doesn’t seem that hard! I can do it, so shut up about it!_ Kissing him with eyes closed tight, you felt him chuckle once more and it only angered you. Wanting nothing more than to yell at him, you went to pull away and unwittingly opened your mouth mid-kiss. Sebastian took such an action to his advantage as his long tongue slipped into your mouth whilst catching you in his arms tight grip.

Letting out a surprised moan, you quickly submitted as you had not expected such a response. Your hands found his shoulders, gripping onto them tightly as his tongue explored your mouth in ways you had not thought possible. You released another, but this time wanting, moan as his tongue met yours and beckoned it to join it in an unfamiliar dance. Still wanting to prove a point but also far from your element, you pushed your tongue back against his. He chuckled again and in annoyance you pinched his shoulder. This made him growl as he pushed his weight on top of yours making you fall into the grass and causing more dogs to move. When his ungloved hand began to roam you let out a gasp breaking the kiss. Such sensations, being as new as they were, caused your whole body to react in ways you thought impossible.

“Delicious.” The demon rasped in your ear as he began kissing your neck. “Shall I taste the wine of yours next?” As his hand began its journey up your skirts, did Cerberus decide he also wanted attention.

The demon froze when your goodest boy began licking the side of his face. You were now amused as the demon pushed himself upward to glare at the beast. He looked ready to tell the dog to bug off but received a mouthful of dog drool as the hell hound began licking his face. At this point you were rolling under the butler in a fit of laughter.

“See! That is what you get for acting without permission.”

Sebastian glared down at you. He was clearly annoyed the moment was killed by the dog and now dogs who also wanted to lay kisses on the demon.

“Did I ever mention how much I detest dogs?”

“Hmmm suggested, yes. Openly stated so, no.” You laughed at his distress as more dogs tried to lick him. “Hey, Sebastian.”

“What?”

“Umm, does tonight make us, what do humans call it… lovers?”

With wide eyes and raised eyebrows the demon looked at you in surprise. “No. At best we would have been two-ships that met in the night. But we hadn’t even gotten that far.”

Admittingly, you were curious about such actions. This was a new experience and him being a demon meant nothing to you other than he could lead the way in this adventure. “Sebastian…” You began, trying to careful of your words. “I am willing to explore this, but I don’t want to lose a potential friend. I have seen people take their own lives over this.”

“You need to stop connecting intimacy with death.”

“Kind of hard. But in reality, you are the first one in so long who can even begin to understand what I am, and the only one who hasn’t run away. I don’t want to lose a chance of having this. Of having you be a companion in some sort of way. Being immortal is maddening when having to face eternity alone.” Maybe you were rushing or overstepping with your desire for friendship, but the butler appeared to be willing.

Once more, he appeared as if he were studying you. “You are an odd pillar of creation. Still, I do believe if we had continued this, I have to admit, would not have been our final encounter.”

“Why is that?”

“For I cannot taste your despair.”

“Is that why you shoved your tongue in my mouth? To find it?”

“There is much you are naïve too.” You gave him a look as he said those words. “No, that was not the reason. I was confirming what I did taste.”

“What did you taste?” As you looked up at him, you saw those eyes shine red once more.

“In due time. For now, you shall work on becoming better at the basic forms of intimacy.”

You pinched him again and he glared. So, you pinched him once more. Sebastian pinched you back. Before long both of you were pinching, rolling on, and wrestling with one another while the dogs whined for affection. To the rest of the world, both of you would have appeared as indecent young lovers getting into mischief in the dark of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4486


	5. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am uploading two chapters as I feel these work best together. Also I want to thank everyone for the support with this story! It was really surprising and very much appreciated!

When morning dawned on the manor you were the second in the kitchen, much of that having to do with the fact that you never left the butler’s side. Pointedly, you told Sebastian he would not abandon you a second time to ditch the destructive lot. You warned that if he did so, you would turn tail and tend to your lady even if she was asleep. The butler rolled his eyes before getting out serval of the servants’ plates. You questioned what he was doing to which he explained he was carrying out orders. With a raised eyebrow you watched as each plate was beautifully decorated with food before he balanced multiple of them on his arms. You followed as he walked towards the back door and bumped it open with his side. A fit of giggles had taken over you as you saw your hounds lined up with wagging tails. Sebastian shot you a glare from over his shoulder and you only laughed harder.

“Oh, come on. They like you, why can’t you like them?”

“Dogs disgust me.”

You waltz over to him and ran a hand across his upper back as you passed him, going toward the dogs. The demon gave you a dark look and you smiled innocently. “Just because they are forced to keep tabs on you? They are the only companions’ you demons have left, so why hate them?”

“We have other pets.” Sebastian stated as he fed the happy pack of dogs.

“Eh?” You blinked at him.

The demon chuckled at your expression. “But they have much to be desired. No, I favor a different kind of animal.”

You made an attempt to ask him which, but a loud crashing grabbed both of your attention. Poking your head back inside, you saw the gardener had ran through the wall. You stared at him, horrified, and looked at Sebastian. The demon sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose.

“Finnian, how many times do I have to remind you that even if you’re late, that you are not to run around the manor?”

Finny cried his apologizes and you wanted to make an escape. Sensing your motives to leave, a gloved hand gripped your wrist tightly as a stressed and strained smile graced the butler’s face. “Won’t you stick around and help? We could use the extra hands.”

“B-b-but I want to” Demonic eyes boring down into you, as if daring you to object under the heavy weight them whilst pushing you into submission. With a defeated sigh you felt the river of tears run down your face. _I have to deal with them again, don’t I?_ “Fine.”

Sebastian closed his eyes as his smile became wider. “Excellent.”

As the day before, you were trying to avoid any destruction of dishes or the foundation of the manor. This time around, Sebastian had been in the kitchen, notebook in hand as he began ordering ingredients for the ball which was coming up and for a special dinner party taking place afterwards in the following week. Then he worked on getting new linen and dishware. You and Bard were in the background, yelling and having a tug of war match over the flamethrower. Sometimes you caught Sebastian looking at you confused as to why you didn’t just use your strength to force the object away from the other man. You gave him an expression of your own. _I am not breaking a man’s ego!_ You then motioned for him to interfere. Sebastian just frowns and rose his eyebrows before dialing the next number. You wanted to throw a fit that he was content with just making calls all morning.

After breakfast your dogs decided the chaos looked fun and wanted to join. You, the maid and Bard ran across the gardens, trying to catch the pack as they were running with Finny’s garden equipment. The lot also refused to listen to you as you called them, thinking this was some large game. Poor Finny even had to get his hose from your small puff ball as it ran around spraying weed killer everywhere. By the time the dogs were stopped, each of you were laying in a neat dog pile of your own on top of one another, exhausted by the hounds. However, the damn butler did not approve and kicked you all back to your feet. Once more, each of you were back at it, running around and you trying to stop the mayhem.

Running past the couple, you heard your name and stopped. It was Lady Elizabeth.

“Doesn’t she just fit in around here? I could not help but notice just how much she is like the others.”

You slowly backed up to overhear the pair, curious as to what they were saying about you. Standing nearby to listen but unseen, you let the two carry on.

“Surprisingly so.” Ciel commented. “Makes me wonder why Aunt Francis has her employed.”

You flinched at the dig. That woman already did not trust you and the Earl could already sniff out there having to be a reason. You were also a tad insulted that they thought you were like the goofs which couldn’t even walk straight.

“I asked mother too, I wanted to save her…Ciel, she was so lonely. The day I found her, she looked ready to leave this world.”

You turned your head slightly. Elizabeth’s words were heavy and true, you had given up in that moment. Yet, she made no such notion that she knew when you had met her. You heard her sigh. “Ciel, I am worried mother won’t let her stay but she has too! I don’t know why, but I can feel it. She is special, special for all of us. So please, don’t tell mother anything is wrong.”

Your eyes widen. _What?_

“E-Elizabeth…” Ciel was even caught off guard.

“I know mother sent us both here for you to test her. To see if she could be trusted, it was so odd that she allowed her to accompany me without anyone else. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have had Sebastian keep an eye on her.”

Your heart sank. _That’s why he had been following me around?_

“H-how-“ The boy seemed lost for words. Elizabeth near shouted.

“Please! Ciel, I know I should keep my nose out of your business, but I trust her. So please trust me.”

You did not need his answer nor did you want it. Silently you walked away, trapped in your own thoughts. _Why else would any creature come near me?_ You ignored the crashing and screams from the servants as they made a mess of something nearby. _It was probably a directive. A directive to find out if I am a threat._ Going into Elizabeth’s room, you began getting her dress that she would be wearing to dinner ready. _He was just using any methods he could._ Cold and ashamed. You should have known better that any being would want to befriend you considering your status and title. You should have also known such affection like a kiss would have been born from lies and sinister motives. _I was so willing to believe._ Completing your task, you went back to the couple, but this time made yourself known. The Earl asked why you weren’t helping the others, you reminded him that your main priority was the directive from Lady Midford, to chaperon the pair. Ciel seemed bothered but you did not care. You had this one last evening in the manor before returning, you might as well do you real job even if it were for a few hours.

You kicked yourself mentally as you watched them. Having had thoughts of returning in the dark of night to spend time with the demon so you no longer needed to stare into the abyssal void. Annoyed that even the slightest bit of affection and conversation had blinded you to potential motives. _He is a demon. Demons do not just do things outside their normal behaviors for no reason. Nights he should have repairing the manor or doing other orders he dropped for me. It was as clear as day._ You were sure the demon had better things to do than play with you. Every once in a while, the butler would appear, give some news and then be off. Clearly the demon was too busy to notice you weren’t in the best of moods, nor did he look to be in one either. You had left him to deal with the others, its not surprising.

Before long, dinner came around. The day appeared to be flying and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. The faster you were out of the manor the better. Standing off to the side, watching over your Lady as she cried to Ciel how she did not want to leave him, a sigh escaped you. Taking a position next to you came Sebastian. You did not turn to face him but kept your eyes on the pair.

“I could have used your help earlier.” Came an annoyed whisper.

Your left brow arched but you kept your face straight forward. “You looked like you managed. I do have other responsivities and it is their last night before we return for the ball. I had to keep to my duties and orders.”

Hearing him huff, you did not turn to see his face. “I would think you were a chaperon in name only.” Sebastian quipped.

Narrowing your brow, you kept your gaze focused. “Trust can easily be broken; I would hate to lose what little I have gained.”

There was a slight chuckle. “Yes, humans can be fickle when it comes to things like trust. I can understand the measures taken then.”

Now you are mad. Turning to him, you glared and he looked startled. “Not just humans, you damned liar..”

Not letting him speak, you joined the servants on the other side. The demon stared across at you as if you had punched him in the gut. Looking away, you had nothing more to say to him in the moment. The next time you were near him was when you were boarding the carriage with Elizabeth. For near ten minutes she cried her goodbyes before entering the coach. You said your own and told the Earl not to worry about the hounds before thanking him. Taking a step forward to climb into the coach, Sebastian offered you a hand. Now was when you were going to make a statement.

Whispering for his ears only, you let him know he could cut the act. “There is no need, you completed your orders, tell your master what you want and lose the false pleasantries.” Without acknowledging the hand, you got on. Once seated, you looked at him through the open door. Shock clearly written on his face before his expression turned somewhat bitter. Gently he closed the door and off you both went. Turning to the girl, you offered her a handkerchief for her teary eyes. _I understand. I cannot be so greedy to think that I would find more than one person to call friend._ Lying to yourself, you had not wished to call the demon just a friend. He had showed something much greater, the kiss had you considering that he could something more but you were unsure what. You just knew you wanted him.

**

“Did you hear? Lisa was let go.”

Catching the conversation as you aided the maids in cleaning, you were curious about what happened to the missing maid.

“I heard, but no one said why.”

“Well, it turns out she was running around with a copper she was. You know the one who had been showing up at the servants entrance.”

You rolled your eyes. _Really, she was let go for dating. She was such a sweet girl._ Sometimes Lady Midford could be too unreasonable.

“Oh, I do! Such a handsome chap!”

“Well, guest who couldn’t fit in her corset any longer?”

You froze and turned to face the two. _She’s so young._

“No! They aren’t even engaged let alone married.”

“Lady Midford was informed and she was let go. Can’t do that kind of thing when working for such an esteemed family.” The older maid shook her head. “Scandal of any kind is a sure way to lose your job.”

“But will they marry?”

The other maid shrugged and the conversation switched to some other news. Going back to cleaning you held in a sigh. _The girl could be in trouble and her child not a shot in the world. How cruel._ Your ears twitched at the sound of your name. The house steward expressed that the Lady requested an audience. Placing your things down, you began to follow the elder male.

“You think we might lose another?”

“We all know Lady Midford doesn’t like her, so probably.”

“I think its fitting, she doesn’t talk to anyone. Maybe it was her who ratted Lisa out, trying to get into the Lady’s good graces.”

Closing your eyes, you tried to tune out the new rumors which were being formed about you. _Honestly._ Entering the fencing hall, you saw Elizabeth and her brother practicing, Lady Francis Midford nearby. The steward informed her that you had arrived and ushered you forward. Francis’s cold glare landed on you and she snared. Keeping your eyed locked on hers, you knew it was disrespectful, but it was the one thing she would not make you change. While you did work for her, followed her orders, and completed every chore or task, she would not make you submit. She did not have the right. The Lady walked over to you, nose in the air. The sounds of swords clashing stopped. Without turning her gaze, Francis addressed the silence.

“I don’t hear you both practicing! Back at it, both of you!” Once the clashing was back, she decided to address you directly.

“My nephew says you preformed your duties well. In fact, he even joked of hiring you in our conversation.”

“The Earl is most generous with his praise. Yet I only humbly did what as asked of me.”

Francis was not impressed with your words. “I count my nephew’s judge of character rather little considering who he has hired, but I know he would never put Elizabeth in harms way. You can stay employed, but your character has yet to be proven worth value.”

You didn’t glare at her but gave her a dead look. Her glare became harsher, before he forcefully held out a letter which was wax sealed. “I warn you; I do not accept any type of scandal and should I find one I will deal with it accordingly. Watch your next actions, for my opinion of you has only lessen with the arrive of this.”

Breaking eye contact to look down, you saw the makings of your name. Allowing yourself to show expression, you confusingly took the letter from her. Your name was indeed on the letter and the sender.

“To associate yourself with that butler. If you wish to keep your place I suggest acting as if you want to.” She turned around. “You are dismissed.”

Slowly you bowed. “Yes, my Lady.”

Leaving the room, you softly closed the doors behind you. Forming a small knife in your hand, you cut open the top of the letter and pulled out the contents. Within was a single rose petal, and a neatly written letter. A smile tugged on your face, it was written in an old forgotten language, probably in case the Lady Midford or another person wanted to check what it said.

_“Lady Death,”_

Your eyebrows went up as you had not expected it to start with that.

_“I apologize for the way things started between us. I confess, the first of our interactions were influenced by my young master’s orders. As much as he would like to deny it, he cares for the young maiden you watch over. Yet, that is not why I have inked this letter._

_There are countless things I have experienced since the dawn of my own creation. Many rules I have questioned about existence, one of which I thought grossly illusory.”_

You raised your eyebrow; it was unclear what he meant by any of what was written. _Does that mean the second wasn’t_? Slightly confused you continued.

_“However, I found myself at a lost during our second night under the willow. What I though was impossible became reality. Goes to show how much this world can surprise me, to which I enjoy such moments; and they say I wish to destroy this all. What rubbish.”_

Imagining the face he made when he wrote such a statement made you roll your eyes. _So damn full of himself._ Shaking your head, you read on.

_“I have discovered something that I cannot ignore. I had hoped you never would find out as to how we came together both nights in the garden, but nothing hides from the eyes of death. Nor do I wish to hide from you. I ask for your mercy and that you permit me to continue to share in your company. Due to your naivety, I cannot explain as to why I want this as it would make little sense to you now. Just know this one thing, the first wish my master demanded from me when entering the contract. It is as follows._

_I cannot tell lies.”_

Eyes dilating, you wondered if this meant he truly did not force that night but all that happened was as natural as the grass outside.

_Your Dark Lord._

_P.S, your blasted three headed dog won’t leave. At the very least you should visit tonight to rid him from me.”_

You laughed at the thought of Cerberus chasing the butler for affection as he wanted everything to do with the demon. Looking at the rose petal, which he did not address, the symbolism was clear.

_“At the very least you should visit tonight to rid him from me.”_

Sebastian wanted you to see him tonight. An open invitation with the option of allowing you arrive on business and have an excuse to leave should you be caught or did not wish to be in company. _Such a gentleman._ Pocketing the letter, you wondered what you should wear tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3064


	6. By Moonlight

Placing the pillows into a body shaped form, you smiled at how easy it would be getting out of the manor. Fortunately for you, the other maids did not care for you and Lisa had been your only roommate. There was room enough for five maids, yet a few retired, and some married. Until the countess hired more, you just had to make sure there was a body looking shape in bed. From your dresser you retrieved the cloak that could hide you from the eyes of the world. Draping the cloak over you, you then pulled up the hood as you jumped from the window. Dashing across the lawn and into the trees, you ran at top speed across in the direction of the Phantomhive manor. Running was clearly faster than using a coach as you arrived in record time. Deciding to keep the cloak on, you hopped into the willow tree on the property. Scanning around, you looked for the familiar black blur but found no trace of the butler.

 _Maybe he is busy tonight. Could be running late._ A bark caught your attention and you looked down. Cerberus looked up at you and barked before whining. Raising an eyebrow, as even the dog shouldn’t have been able to see you, you wondered what had caught its attention.

“Spying on others doesn’t suit you.”

“HOLY SHIT!” You screamed and became so startled you fell off the branch down to the grass. Landing flat on your back with a hard thud, you groaned as saw Sebastian hanging upside down from the tree like a bat. The demon smirked down at you, amused that he was able to sneak up on you. You glared in turn.

“I do believe you have become rusty in your old age.” He quipped teasingly.

“Hmph! And here I was beginning to get excited to see you. How rude to use a lady’s mood to your advantage.”

He chuckled before releasing his legs from around the tree. Whilst falling, he flipped himself and landed on all fours while hovering over you. “My apologizes. Shall I give you a proper greeting? EH?!” You watched his expression twist as you flicked his nose.

“While I am excited to see you, I am still annoyed. You can’t just seduce me with pretty words this time.”

Annoyed, Sebastian rubbed his nose with a pout. _My god, he can be cute as well._ Looking away, you did not want him to know what you were thinking.

Letting out a sigh he stood. “Please excuse my behavior then.” He held out his hand. “Allow me to start over.”

You looked at him and then his hand; waiting a few more seconds before taking it. The demon effortlessly pulled you to your feet before kissing the back of your hand. “I am delighted you understood my invitation and decided to accompany me tonight.”

“Hmm, I don’t know anymore. I might be here for the dog.” Cerberus barked at your words, tail wagging excitedly and Sebastian feint sadness.

“My lady, you wound me. How can I make it up to such a supreme being?”

 _Is this flirting?_ “Hmm, maybe you could start with a rubbing my aching back. Scaring a lady from a tree is a most painful way to greet someone.” _Pretty sure we are flirting._

Sebastian smirked as he bowed. “Of course, whatever my lady wishes. Shall we go insid-“

You took his hand and led him over to the tree. You motioned for him to sit and with a raised eyebrow he did. To his surprise, you pushed yourself between his legs before turning and taking a seat between them. With your back facing him, you lowered the cloak exposing your bare back to him. Looking over your shoulder, you saw slitted pupils and red irises eyeing every part your form. An unfamiliar feeling began in your stomach which reminded you of the fluttering of wings. Heat crept to your cheeks as you watched him slowly remove one glove with his teeth and then the other. Facing forward, you were sure you were becoming flustered.

There was a sudden gasp you released when you felt his warm hands against your cool skin. His hands burned like hot coals but the feeling was not uncomfortable. Rather you found it very pleasant as his fingers and knuckles worked your shoulders down to between your shoulder blades. Sebastian’s hands wondered off to work on your sides and you noticed in more than one occasion the tips of his fingers would ever so gently graze the exposed sides on your breast. _Cheeky devil._ You looked over your shoulder with a raised eyebrow to which he smiled most innocently. Shaking your head, you faced forward with a small smile of your own.

“Sebastian?”

“Hmmm?” He purred.

“How did you know where I was? My cloak should hide me, yet you are the second to find me.”

“The second?” There was genuine surprise in his voice. “Well, whoever else found you must be exceptional. It was pure intuition on my end.”

“Intuition?” You questioned. “I never heard of such a thing working so well.”

There was a chuckle from behind you. “Well, maybe we just have a special bond.” You gave him a look and he chuckled again. “May I ask a question of my own?”

“I don’t see why not- AHHH!” You covered your mouth as you surpressed the rest of the moan rumbling in your throat.

“Why on earth are you naked?” Sebastian’s hands had found a sensitive area on your lower back and he was working it well. “Did you ever hear that you should not tempt the devil?”

Breathing heavily, you glared at him. “There is nothing wrong with the naked form.”

“Hmm, I can appreciate such a view, but times have changed such ways of thinking.” Leaning forward his breath tickled your ear. “A gentleman can get the wrong idea.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I am with the Dark Lord himself and not a weak-willed human.” You countered before biting back another moan forcing it to come out as a grunt.

Sebastian pressed harder on your lower back before snaking his arms around your torso and pulled you so your back was flushed with his chest. “You are correct. However, I have a tendency of taking what I believe is mine.” His voice was richly deep in your ear. “Demons can be rather territorial like that.” A sigh of relief left your lips as his warm ones kissed your shoulder.

“No one owns death.” You tried to sound threating, but only sheer bliss came through.

“I do not need to own you for you to be mine.” Long legs encircled you as one of his hand found itself cupping your left breast. “There are other, more productive, ways to own you my dear.”

Panting, you had no witty response for him. Biting your lower lip, you suffocated another noise as his thumb and index finger pinched the budding tit in his hand. Pushing against him, you leaned your head back onto his shoulder, turning it slightly so you could see him. Sebastian looked down at you, a satisfied look on his face as he watched you struggle to not give him a reaction each time he pinched the swollen nipple. Silently you cursed him. He having the nerve to look almost angelic in the light of the waxing crescent moon.

Leaning down, he dared use his honeyed words on you. “Shall we continue your lesson?” With half lidded eyes he kissed you. Closing your own, you returned the action. Releasing a grasp as he then twisted harden nib, he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Remembering how he kissed you just a couple days ago, you tried to mimic his movements. You felt him chuckle in the kiss before he broke the connection. “Let it come naturally.” With a seductive whisper, he kissed you again. Taking his advice, you allowed yourself to react rather than think it out. His grip tightened on you, drawing you as close as possible. Pulling away once more, you whined before trying to kiss him, unhappy that he broke it to begin with.

“We have a slight issue…”

“Huh?” You turned to see where he was facing and saw your hound growling at a cat he could not reach. “Cerberus… He gets so jealous of cats.” You began fixing your cloak.

“Its understandable. Cats are far superior than dogs.”

Pausing you looked at him with raised eyebrows and blinked a few times. “You’re…a cat person.”

“Cats are majestic creatures that live rather humble lives.” He defended.

You began to giggle as you pushed yourself out from his legs and off the ground. “Right.” Walking over, you began to pet your dog who looked at you and whined before looking at the cat. “Now, now. I told you, just because cats once guarded the underworld does not mean they will take your place again.”

Sebastian was quick to be by your side. “Once guarded? Was that not a false belief by the humans who worshipped them?”

You shook your head. “I tried using cats at first, did not go over well. Cats are rather unpredictable, even supernatural ones. Once I caught them using a soul as a mouse to chase. Sometimes they just wouldn’t let them in for no reason. Not an ideal guardian in the slightest.” Brows pushed together as you watched the demon’s expression change. He looked as gitty and infatuated as a school girl who was swooning over their love.

“Cats truly are remarkable creatures.”

Both you and Cerberus watched with a shocked and confused expressions as the demon grabbed the cat and held it to his chest. “Of course, not even death could domesticate you without your say so.” He played with its pawn before sighing in contentment. “Such beauties can only be worshipped, not slaved.” Jaw dropping slightly, you watched as the cat got even more emotion out of the demon than you did. Having had enough, the cat clawed the butler’s face before jumping back to its previous place. Sighing in bliss the demon smiled. “Such a tomboy, forgive me for taking liberties.”

 _The hell?!_ “Umm, would you like me to leave so you could be alone with the cat?” You glared at him as you felt nothing but annoyance. That feeling then morphed into mild anger when he looked at you as if surprised you were there.

“Hmm?”

Sucking on your teeth, you turned and began marching away glaring at the grass. “Come Cerberus.” _Jerk, how dare he touch me then forget I exist for…for a cat?!_ Not looking where you were going you ran into a hard shape. Looking up, you only glared harder.

“Oh my, are you jealous of a cat?”

You bristled. “NO!”

Raising a hand, he let out a small laugh into it. “I do believe you are. How adorable, who knew death could feel emotions such as jealousy. Should I remind you that envy is a sin.”

“I do not envy a cat! Would be so kind to move. Stop laughing!”

But the demon ignored your words and continued to laugh at your distress. “If you wanted me to continue touching you, all you needed to do was ask once you took care of the mutt.”

“How are you assume I wanted-“

Shutting you up with a kiss, you reacted on impulse, kissing him back. That was enough of a confession to make him pull away. A huge, arrogant, and prideful smirk on his face. “You are a needy one. Fret not, while cats tickle my fancy, it is you would have captured my day-to-day thoughts.”

Frustrated by him, you looked away and crossed your arms. “You’re an annoying demon.”

“So I have been told.”

You both stood there quietly for a few moments. Still glaring at the ground, you caved to your desires. “I wouldn’t mind us sitting by the tree again.”

“I wouldn’t mind it myself.” Sebastian was now playing coy.

“It would be nice to go back to that.” You muttered.

“Hmmm, it would be rather nice.” He spoke but he made no efforts to move in that direction.

Brow twitching, you glared harder at the ground. “We could go back over there.”

He hymned. “We could.” Glancing at you, you saw his smirk only had gotten wider.

 _Asshole._ Turning away from him, you knew you had to ask for it directly with the way he was behaving. “I would like to sit with you… if you don’t mind.”

“Ah, was that what you were suggesting?”

Turning you gave him an annoyed look. “I thought you couldn’t tell lies.”

Smugly he shrugged. “I don’t, I was merely confirming your request.”

“…Lets just go.”

Stepping next to you, he offered his arm. You took it and you could feel the satisfaction rolling off him. _You’re too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter. There is something very fun about writing a dorky, playful Sebastian (which reminds me of part 1 of the anime). Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you again for the support!
> 
> Word Count: 2154


	7. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have come to terms with not knowing just when this story will end. I do want it to be shorter than The Devil's Melody, but I never expected it to be more than ten chapters. I realized how much longer this would be when I went and counted the chapters... I was at chapter 9 when I realized that 10 wasn't enough. 
> 
> Hell there might even be a sequel to this as I have figured out how this is ending and when it is ending. Insane right? 
> 
> I decided to update sooner as I noticed the desire for the story has grown faster than I expected. Why make you all wait an additional week when I already have the chapters written, you know? So here is an update for everyone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had become routine. Each day you would receive a letter, each day you had one to send in return. Every other night you both met up. With each new letter you received a judgmental look from Lady Midford, but she could not say anything. As far as she knew, you never left the manor and could be accounted for every night. However, that did not stop Lady Francis from looking for a scandal. You had noticed the wax seal had changed on a few letters, but said nothing. She could not read the language it was written in nor could she demand a translation from anyone but you since it was long since forgotten by humanity. The head mistress could not ask you directly either, as doing such was admittance to having opened the private correspondence. This gave you mild satisfaction as she sewed in her contempt for you. If she had been able to read the letters you would have surely been thrown out without a second glance.

You and Sebastian were breaking each and every Victorian rule of courtship. From the nighty visits to the way his lips touched down on your own. You had also taken a liking to sitting between his legs or on his lap under the protection of the willow tree. Sebastian had come to enjoy the playing of his hair; which he had complained about how long it had gotten. Then there were the ways he touched you. How he explored parts of yourself you never thought about. If ever caught, the scandal would bring shame from every corner of human society. Things neither of you cared about, but he had a contract and you enjoyed being by Lady Elizabeth’s side. This meant both of you couldn’t be as bold as either of you wanted, and by night did your romance bloom. _My romance._ It was such an odd thing, to be involved with anyone, let alone a demon. To be caressed so gently by hands which had slaughtered millions. But you were sure such caresses were empty and void of anything but lust, no matter how much it felt otherwise. A being like him could never love, could never feel anything so beautiful. _Can I feel such things? I feel no different from before this started._

Observing yourself in the mirror, you saw no physical signs that you were experiencing anything other the normal feelings of existence. You began to wonder if the whole ‘love changes you’ expression was false, just another human construct to explain picking a specific mate. _Death doesn’t mate. Death is solitary, a cycle, this is just that. A cycle in which something new is gained and one day will be lost._ You did enjoy yourself however, there was no doubting that, if anything you would say the new experience was making you feel **alive _._** You had lived, but you never _lived_ life. You always had a task, a mission, a purpose which only put you down one direct path. Without that purpose you began to simply exist. With Elizabeth and now the demon, you felt as if you were doing something with life; a new purposed had been discovered. _Well, maybe with Elizabeth. Sebastian is a friend I kiss and fondle. I am sure only one will have true meaning, even if I want both._ Sighing at your reflection you looked at the clock. It was time to prepare for duty.

The ball would taking place in a few days, which meant Elizabeth had somehow begged her mother in letting her go to the Phantomhive manor early. An extended holiday, one which would have you spending more time with the butler. A small smile formed on your lips as you lifted your suitcase. _Maybe I can show him something not seen in centuries. While I am sure one of the reapers will handle it, it would be nice to see the dance._ You headed towards the servant’s exit where you would load the carriage and then directed the drive to the front to fetch Elizabeth. Only you stopped when you saw Paula with a case of her own at the exit.

“Paula, are you going on holiday?” You offered a smile to the handmaiden. Paula smiled sheepishly and played with her fingers. Giving her an inquisitive look, she bit her lip.

“Lady Midford ask that I attend the Lady Elizabeth. I am unsure if that means you are not attending.”

Your eyebrows narrowed, whilst it wasn’t meant to be at Paula, you were annoyed. “I haven’t been told differently so I am assuming we both will be attending Lady Elizabeth.”

Paula stood straight as you made your way pass her. “We best pick up the pace. We can’t leave the small lady waiting.” Not waiting for a reply, you loaded the carriage without another word. Pulling up to the front, both you and Paula got out and bowed to both ladies. Elizabeth smiled brightly and hopped in gracefully. Stealing a glance at Lady Midford, you saw a knowing smile on her face.

You were sure Paula wasn’t there to keep an eye on just Elizabeth.

**

“CIEL!”

You began to wonder just how many brushed or cracked ribs Elizabeth had inflicted on the Earl.

“I am so glad we can spend so much time together!”

You cleared your throat. “Elizabeth, may I remind you of the rules of courtship?” You said firmly. “Or shall we go over them again?”

Elizabeth turned her head to give you a pouty look and you glanced in Paula’s direction. Her pout only grew before she sighed and let go of the Earl. “Right, how can I forget?”

Ciel looked between you both and fixed his collar. “Yes, Elizabeth, shall I escort you to the gardens?” He offered his arm and she took it happily.

“I’ll go get Lady’s Elizabeth’s things unpacked so you can chaperon.” Paula declared before being led away by Mey-Rin.

Walking next to the butler, you sighed. He let out a small chuckle.

“Still being tested?”

“More like watched.” Glancing over, you saw him look back at you from the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow. “Someone is not a fan of my new pen pal.” You finished and he smirked. You were sure he was pleased with getting under Lady Midford’s skin. Sebastian had mentioned in his letters how the woman did not hesitate invading his personal space and grabbing his hair like a child. How he silently wanted to ring her neck at times.

“Don’t be so smug.” You warned. “She will probably be twice as bad.”

He scoffed as he walked over to the tea chart. You stood by the table as Sebastian began serving the young couple. Paula joined shortly after and stood directly between you and the butler. The woman seemed to understand the position she was in as she looked uncomfortable with following such a task. Paula was sweet, submissive as hell, but a sweet woman who meant well. She also was a diligent worker and followed all instructions to the letter. Which made her annoying. Whenever you were walking with the butler without the lovely young pair, she was there. Over and over again she would pop in and awkwardly start a conversation with you or Mey-Rin. All you wanted to do was have a friendly conversation with the butler, but she made it near impossible. When Elizabeth and the Earl retired for the night, you thought you would be free to sneak around the manor and grab the attention of the butler. Such a plan was also halted. Paula stood there, humming happily as she brushed her hair and got her night cap ready. You stared at the back of her head wanting to scream as you had not realized you both would be sharing a room.

“Paula.” Trying to restrain your annoyance, you smiled. “There are many free rooms, I am sure you wouldn’t mind having some privacy. We hardly get any back home since we share rooms with other servants.”

Paula looked at you with raised eyebrows. “But I am use to sleeping with other people in the room. To not do so seems so… foreign. I hope you don’t mind.” The woman wasn’t lying but at the same time it made things very convenient for her to keep an eye on you. So, you ‘went to bed’ and when she was deep in her sleep, you arranged the pillows and slipped on your cloak quietly. Having left the window open earlier, you did not need to make a sound as you escaped the prison of a room.

Skipping down the sections of roof, you made your way towards the back of the house. Lowering the hood as you landed on the soft grass, the scent of spring tingled your nose. _It’s a beautiful night._ The garden was empty besides the soft glow of fireflies over the blossoming flora and silence that allowed the echoing of insects as they played their harmonic matting songs. The hounds slept quietly on the outskirts, their soft breathing making your smile wider. The moon was beautiful, the first night of the full moon. Wondering around the flower beds, you hummed a small and ancient melody. It was one of the first written, one of the first sung. Music, a gift given, much to the bane of the second children. _When the tower of Babylon fell, the humans should have struggled to communicate as the universal language had vanished._

Another voice joined in on the second verse, but rather than hum, they sung the ancient words of the language long forgotten by the people. Your lips formed a smile as you hummed louder. Looking over, you saw the smirk of the black clad butler. _But you gave it back and they didn’t even realize who it was. Was that an act of kindness on your end, or just a way for you to add to the chaos?_ Your cloak shimmered with the light of stars as you gently stepped around the flowers making your way to the demon. Once near his person you danced around him before stopping and embracing him from behind. The heat radiating from him was greater tonight than it ever had been. Gloved hands covered over your own as you both continued to sing the ancient hymn. When the song ended, he turned and red pools swirled like a brewing storm.

“Your voice is lovely for singing.” You commented. “Though I should not be surprised. You were once considered the most talented.”

“Flattery already?” The tip of his gloved finger pushed your chin upward. “Trying to earn a reward?”

You stepped away and spun around facing the tree. Your cloak creating a twinkling cloud as you did so. “No, I just admire beauty when I hear it.”

“Beauty?” He chuckled. “If you knew my true form you would not say such words.”

Looking over your shoulder you gave him a knowing smile. “If you saw mine you would be less inclined to touch me.”

Both his eyebrows went up, jagged teeth appeared in his toothy smile. “Is that a challenge?”

“Hmmm?” You shrugged. “But if it is, it is for another day.” You turned back to the tree.

Your back became increasingly warm as Sebastian pressed his chest against you. His hands landed on your hips and a purr vibrated from him. It was times like this where you wondered if the tales of an unfeeling demon were untrue. The affection he gave, the kisses being peppered along your neck and the satisfied sounds that echoed from him that made you sigh in bliss. All of it couldn’t be fake, all of it couldn’t just be lust. _Nothing can love death._ You smile became bittersweet despite the demon’s efforts to have you both enjoy yourselves. Pulling away, you grabbed his hands. _I should not let this ruin tonight._ He gave you a raised eyebrow as you pulled off the glove concealing the contract.

“Do you think, we could escape? If only for a little while. I have something I wish to show you.”

Dark brows frowned. “You know I cannot leave the young master unprotected.”

You bit your lower lip. _The third part of the contract_. Pressing your lips together, you let out a whistle. All at once, thirteen dogs circled you, tails wagging. Sebastian’s expression became sour instantly. “No reason to be petty about my answer.”

“Oh hush.” Letting the demon go, you walked over to your largest and dearest hound. “This is your task for the night. All of you, you will guard this land and protect the souls within. Should you fail, I will send you to the realm beyond the second.” Touching the dog’s head, you watched as fangs grew three times its normal size and the hound became as large as a house. Two more heads sprouted from the dog, each looking more deadly than the next. Cerberus let out a enormous howl and the other dogs joined before they ran off.

“The hell was that about?” The demon sounded annoyed. Looking at him, you saw demonic eyes were on the manor. “Luckily for you, my master still slumbers.”

“He would not have heard the howl, nor would any human unless they became a target.” You informed the annoyed butler.

“Target?”

You smiled. “I started a hunt. Should anyone step on the grounds with malice they will be devoured by the hounds. We can go now.”

Watching as shock took the demon’s expression, you titled your head to the side in confusion. In a moment the demon was in a fit of laughter. You pouted not understanding what was so funny.

“Forgive me, my Lady. I did not know you had yearned to have me to yourself so greatly. If I had known sooner, I would have made arrangements. Maybe a reservation at an Inn.”

Your face became hot as the butler chuckled more at your embarrassment. Folding your arms, you looked away. “If you wish to presume I had such motives, I will not take you with me then.”

“My apologize.” He bowed at you mockingly a smirk on his face. “I will not make such assumptions in the future.” Wine colored eyes looked up at you, his amusement still evident in them.

“Hmph.” Walking away from the tree, you held out your hand. “I shall show you how death travels.”

Light gathered and swirled like a pool of stars. It began slowly, but as it spun, the speed increased and the swirling mess grew larger until a dark abyss big enough for both of you to travel through appeared. Dusting off your hands, you turned and held out one to your companion. “I promise. You’ve never seen anything like this.”

His ungloved hand slipped into yours. Gently you tugged him to you as you led him into the abyss. Once inside, you watched as the demon’s face grew with wonder. Around him, small lights flickered in the purple mist. Shadows of places, people and things moved through without stopping. None of the figures noticed them, the land that travelled through did not change as they made contact with him. Letting go of his hand, you allowed him to explore his surroundings. Children ran through him unphased, the lights circled him as if dancing for his entertainment. Carefully he reached out and touched one of the lights that came close to his face. The demon jumped when the light changed color and sailed across the mist into the air. Shadows stopped and pointed at the light, laughter and other sounds of joy came from them. Sebastian looked at you, his eyes wide with realization, jaw opened. Smiling softly, you walked to him.

“Welcome to the veil.” You whispered.

“Where the stars live, and the world of the living is but a passing shadow.”

Sebastian looked back around; god smacked. You continued. “Very few can enter this place. My sibling and I, the hounds, and souls who are waiting to begin life again… but it has been void of the latter. Now, you have the right to enter here.”

Demonic eyes looked back at you. Pure confusion appeared as brows twisted. “If souls travel here, why trust me to enter?”

“Because I am a fool.” Letting out a small laugh, you took his hand again. “Come, my Dark Lord. This is not our final destination.”

Both of you walked for what felt like an eternity. You could tell Sebastian was becoming weary, probably worried about his contract. Every now and then you would use your thumb to stroke his hand. Time stood still in the veil. It allowed you to move from point A to point B without hitch in the past when collecting souls. Now, it was just a way for you to travel when you got bored of the land or country you were currently on. Large flashes of colors then appeared, you smiled knowingly.

“We’re here.” You tugged Sebastian behind you, not giving him time to ask questions. Through the colors both of you went. Once crossed over, the never-ending twilight shined above. Large clouds of colors shifted and formed in the dark surroundings. The demon gasped and bristled. You turned to him, his fangs were bare, his shoulders had black flames flickering from them. The grip on your hand tightened and you hurried in front of him. Using your free hand, you stroked his face. His gaze snapped down at you and you began kissing his jaw. A growl came from him, he was angry.

“Shhh, My Lord. They cannot attack us here. We are not among the heavens, but merely the closest we can be towards it without causing a stir. Please, trust me. I would never lead you to battle.” You whispered to him, continuing to stroke his cheek as your lips affectionately brushed against his skin.

His grip on your hand became looser, but the frown on his face stayed. “Why have you brought me here?”

“To show you the only thing I can say is the beauty within death.”

Sebastian’s frown did not leave him, not even when you kissed him directly. “I promise.” You almost plead. “I wouldn’t have brought you otherwise.”

Turning, you looked to a center platform a distance away. “It should start.” You watched, waiting ritual to begin, but nothing happened.

“What is it we are waiting for?”

Your brow knotted. “I don’t understand. This is the only night in a century when this can happen.” You looked back at the cosmos and then the heavens. Everything was in alinement, but nothing was happening. Waiting, your eyes widen when you saw the alinement begin to shift. The time was drawing near its end and tears poured from your eyes. “No…”

Sebastian called to you by the name Elizabeth gave. You stepped forward, tears of horror staining your cheeks. “They never…since I left have, they never?” You turned to the demon. “They have been stranded for centuries!”

His hand reached for you, but you shook your head. “I thought they would be more responsible, but the second born… so caught up in their own ideals.” Turning back to the platform, you inhaled deeply. “The path is still open, go back home.”

“I will not.” Sebastian stepped closely behind you. “Not until you tell me why.”

Wiping your eyes, you glared at the platform. “Today, this night. This is the night of redemption and crossing. But no one is here… Sebastian I use to preform it every century, but now it appears no one does. I cannot let this continue. But doing such a ritual will attract attention. Attention you do not want. So please, go back.”

You were not going to argue with him. Jumping forward, you made way towards the platform. Upon your landing, a large cloud of dust cleared. _How dare they._ Reaching up, you beckoned for the celestial life to awaken within the pillars. _Gifts from the creator, I ask you to allow safe passage._ You knew what you must do, to expose yourself, to remove all form from yourself. To become neither he or she, and to become a simple being of existence. A dark but wonderous shroud of color and lights upon the universe, the final dream to the eternal slumber. A being with a thousand arms that stretched across the realm of creation. Long ago, you would have been able to collect not just the forgotten and stranded souls, but ones close to their final breath as well. But without the entirety of your powers, you were now limited to only those who were lost.

Calling to them, the young, old, poor, rich and all in-between, you felt the resistance. Many had never felt your essence before, those who did come did so out of curiosity. Under the shroud of your being, you collected many, but so many more were still lost in the unending oblivion. When a large enough mass of souls had joined you did the pillars begin to glow brighter. The path to the final reunion began to open, a path which was restricted to the souls in your grasp. Whispers among the souls about the heavenly gate began reaching out to the ones too afraid to heed your call. Just as the path opened, the chimes, hymns, and instruments of heaven rung out throughout the space around you. It carried through your shroud, and for the first time in a millennium, all things heard the blissful sounds of paradise. Warm, welcoming waves of light began to rise the forgotten. You bathe in its light, remembering the call of your sibling, greeting you, thanking you for returning their children. Remembering the time when such a warmth was always opened to you. When the last soul managed to pass through did the beam slowly begin to fade. The alinement was nearing its end.

Pulling yourself back into definitive shape, you watched as a soul which swirled black and red tried to reach the heavens. Gently you took the soul, it cried, wanting to join the others. The soul was tainted beyond measure, a soul which would have been… _But I no longer have the right to make such a call. So, let it be cleansed._

“Little one… this will be your last chance. For you, I grant mercy.” Releasing the soul, it zipped through the cosmic dust and slipped through the closing path. Exhausted from the ritual, you looked to the way home and jolted in surprise. There they stood, unbound, unrestricted. The Dark Lord awaited, in his trust form. Confused, you jumped over and looked him over. You quirked an eyebrow at the heels, but said nothing. Tendrils reached out, encircling you in a kind of embrace before pulling you towards them. Allowing it, you watched as stunning rose colored eyed scanned you over. A clawed hand cupped your cheek. The Dark Lord pulled you closer, you could feel yourself letting yourself go, turning into an across over form between your human appearance and the shroud of death. _You welcome such a being as I, even after that?_

Blinding light then ran overhead. Both of you quickly pulled into yourselves and turned your attention to the heavens above. The path had been reopened, but this time from the other side, and with it came the horns of war. Panic set in, you turned back to your companion. Sebastian, wasting no time, picked you up into your arms and raced to the entrance of the veil. Looking over his shoulder, you could see them descend. Gripping onto his shoulders tightly, you whimpered as you saw who was leading the charge. Sebastian was in danger if they caught him. You gasped as you jerked Sebastian’s head down forcefully. Your timing was just right enough to avoid the golden spear aimed for his head. With one hand, the demon picked up the weapon and spun on his heel. Using the momentum of his weight and movement, he sent the spear flying back at the group before completing a three-sixty and made his way back into portal.

Pushing yourself from the demon, you heard the horn get louder. Quickly, you focused on closing the veil. They had taken so much already; they would not take the veil nor the demon from you. As the entrance approached complete closure, another spear made its way towards you. Cursing your luck, you barely managed to close the portal before becoming impaled. Sebastian yelled out to you, as you dangled in the middle of spear that had gone completely through you. There was enough force in the throw to momentarily knock you out. Reopening your eyes, red panicked ones stared down at you.

“Sebastian…” You weakly lifted a hand. The rush of potential battle had disappeared and your body reminded you that you already were wiped out from the events before the attack. Now, it barely wanted to function. A possible side effect from not having your complete power. “I…I’m sorry…”

Dark brows narrowed. “Don’t speak like that! Death cannot be so weak as to allow this to end them!”

 _Well then. Something thinks I’m dying._ An evil idea came to mind. You coughed. “Sebastian…this is a spear…made of my sibling…I cannot…” Your eyes began to roll back and close.

Sebastian called your name loudly, painfully, like an injured beast.

“Se-bast-ian.” You reached out to him and he hurriedly took your hand. Looking at him, weak and helpless, you smiled. “Please…for me…”

“Yes.”

 _The demon is really worried? This is great._ “Oh Sebastian… please… take this fucking thing out of me. Its to awkward for me to do it.” You bitched rather normally.

The demon stared at you, wide eyed and in shock. You couldn’t hold it anymore and began to laugh. “Oh my! And you once called me emotional.” You couldn’t stop your own fit of laughter. “Sebastian, you looked as if---!!!! COME BACK! I REALLY CAN’T GET THIS OUT!”

“I have confidence in you.” The demon simply stated as he walked away.

“SEBASTIAN!” You cried.

The demon turned back to look at you over his shoulder and gave you a wide, closed eyed smile. “As a supreme pillar of creation, this should be nothing for you.”

Large waves of tears fell from you as you called out to him once more when he started walking away. It took large amounts of begging, pleading and praises to get the demon to acknowledge you again. He did not find your little joke funny in the slightest. You thought it was clever, not your fault he forgot you were literal death. Stepping out of the veil, you quickly closed the portal. With a huff you fixed your cloak.

“Well, that was a close call. Sebastian, why didn’t you run when I asked you to-huh?” You blinked in surprise when strong arms pulled you against a firm chest. Sebastian’s dark hair tickled your neck as he buried his face in your shoulder. You felt him inhale deeply as his hold on you tightens. “Sebastian.”

“Never, let us never do that again.” A kiss was planted on your shoulder. “It was too close of a call.”

Your face laxed and your voice soften. “Sebastian…”

Lifting his head, he kissed you as the sun began to peek over the English hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this very much. There are only a few moments in the manga where we see Sebastian discovering something completely new. I could only think of three such times in the Atlantic, Green Witch and Blue arcs. Two out of the three times he was completely fascinated and adorable. Its fun exploring these aspects of the demon butler.
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments and supports. It does mean a a lot and encourages me to write more for everyone. 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word count: 4442


	8. Dance of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is a two for one special! I am also on break this week! So that means I can finish this story and the next without worrying about holidays messing it all up! Again, thank you all for the support and love! 
> 
> Enjoy these two chapters,

Pulling on the corset around the small Lady in front you. Your mind wondered off to the previous night’s events. _Could a demon truly care? But they aren’t meant too._ After returning from the adventure you took him on, Sebastian had kept close to you. Watching you, asking if the wound was healed when no one was around and lightly touching you here and there. His fussing reminded you of a mother watching over their newborn. _It’s like last night triggered something in him._ But the way he held you, kissed you, and kept kissing you afterward made your chest swell. The unfamiliar sensation from previous time spent with the demon returned and you felt as if your insides were fluttering like a swarm of butterflies. Your mind then wondered off to the bruise on your shoulder. The man would switch from between your lips to your left shoulder over and over again since the encounter with the ‘heavenly’ children. _Its like he doesn’t believe I will be okay._ The whole thing just made you want to scratch your head.

 _Maybe it has something to do with who he is rather than what he is. Why else would he act as if he held emotion?_ It’s not as if the change wasn’t welcomed. You adored his affection, it just left you confused. And if you were honest with yourself, hope. Hope that maybe death was allowed eternal happiness. You had not paid attention one bit to the small Lady’s conversation throughout your whole thought process. It was not until hands grabbed your face did you come back to the present as you blinked at the pouty face of your lady.

“What is with you today? You have not been paying attention one bit! Not since our first night we came here. Paula has even managed at least one conversation. What has you so distracted?” She placed her hands on her hips and as she pouted further.

 _Distracted? Have my thoughts been so consumed for that long?_ You tried thinking about when was the last time that morning or even that weekend that you thought of anyone else other than the butler only to become consumed by more thoughts of him. You were snapped back to reality when you heard a gasp. Focusing back on Elizabeth you saw her body language had changed completely. Green eyes were large and sparkling while her hands were over her heart and a huge smile with a pink flush graced her face. She called out your name in a feverish tone which made you worry.

“You’re in love.”

A simple phrase gave you great pause. _Love? In love?_ Staring at her like a fish out of water, you tried to figure out if such a thing was true. _I am death, Hades, then end of all things. I cannot fall in love. I love all things equally, otherwise there would be a conflict of interest._ But you could not put words to the feelings you were experiencing. Feeling your face heat, you sat back on your heels, trying to put pieces together. _It is not possible. I, a child of creation, can earnest love another above all else._ Another gasp startled you once more; locking eyes with the Lady again you saw the happiness she felt.

“You don’t even realize do you. Usually none of us do. Love strikes a lady so suddenly, that it takes another to point it out for us.” She sat on the ground in front of you and took your hands in hers. “I am so glad my winter fairy found someone to love. You looked so lonely when I found you. Even when you started accompanying me, I saw you struggle with other servants. I am glad you found a place to make friends and even find love.”

Feeling overwhelmed by what you were hearing and the unfamiliar strong waves of emotion racing through you, you had no words to offer. She giggled at your bewildered expression and a determination came through her expression. “Now, how about we make you look the best, so Sebastian notices you.”

“Eh?” Blinking in surprise, you had not expected that.

Once more she giggled. “I woke up early the other morning to get some water from the pitcher. I so happened to of looked out the window when I did.” She gave you an impish smile which was something you were positive only the Earl could produce. She had clearly learnt the method. “I found a scandalous sight of my chaperon necking with the butler. I would have never guessed you would need a chaperon of your own.”

Mortified from being caught, you were sure you were suffering the worse blush of your life. Elizabeth laughed but became serious. “Remember you are a servant of the Midford household! You can’t have him thinking you will fall for his charm right away! You must get him to fall for yours!” Standing she raised her fist to the air.

“We will get him to want to marry you by the end of the night!” All you could do was smile at her unsure of what to do. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at you. “It has been some time since I attended a wedding, and I am curious to see what a fairy wedding is like.”

You were now nervous about the events which would unfold today.

**

“Ciel, do you think you will ever hire another maid? Mey-Rin must get lonely being the only girl!” Elizabeth’s conversation starter put you on edge. You had no idea what was going on in the girl’s head and if she were already being this unpredictable during breakfast, you could only imagine how much worse it could get. Looking over, you saw the red head was flustered by the mention of her.

“I haven’t given it much thought.” He poked at his egg with his fork.

“Well, you should! A lady always needs female companions.” The girl nodded as she spoke. The Earl gave her a look before changing the subject. When it was time for the servants to do their daily chores, Elizabeth butted in again. She called you by name and specifically asked if you could work with the maid. Holding back a groan, you agreed to help the maid clean the ballroom before the night’s events.

You asked Mey-Rin to meet you in the ballroom as you went with Sebastian to collect the supplies. Last thing you wanted was to have the wrong cleaning materials because of her careless and near-sighted self. Sighing once alone with the butler, you cursed your luck. “She is determined to get me to befriend the whole staff here. And Paula has been hounding over me since you became so fussy over my wellbeing.”

“Lady Elizabeth can be rather dominating when she cares to be. Even my Lord has a problem saying no once she gets that way.” The butler handed you a basket and as you grabbed the handle, one of his slender fingers stroked yours. “As for the other servant. Let her watch, I am sure she would like the show we put on.”

Blushing and pouting you pulled away. “Stop that. I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Oh? Do tell, what am I trying to do?” He gave you a cocky smirk as he looked down at you.

“I have work to do, so I can’t spend time in a broom closet with you.” Turning your head with your nose in the air, you went for the door only to have a gloved hand slam it shut.

“Now, what ideas have gotten in your pretty little head which would involve us in a broom closet?” His breath tickled your ear making you shiver, and the butterflies return. Glaring, you reached over with your free hand and flicked his nose.

“!!!” He let out a whimper as he held his nose. With a laugh you made your escape to the ballroom. Entering the room, you were panting and laughing. Mey-Rin gave you a look and you shook your head. Deciding to continue in taking charge, you prepared the buckets and cloths. As you both washed the floor, you heard your name being called shyly. Turning, you saw her on her knees much like you were, but rather than cleaning she had her hands on her lap and her head down.

“Yes Mey-Rin?” Getting off all fours, you too sat on your bottom on the floor.

“Do you want to work here? With the rest of us? I know we can be a bit of a mess, we can. But Lady Elizabeth made it seem like she was offerin’, are you thinking for joining us?”

Frowning you sighed. _Great, she is worried about me taking her place._ “I am not trying to push my way in, my Lady just wants the best for everyone.”

“AH!” She looked at you, hands waving in the air as she appeared panicked. “That’s not what I meant, no that’s not!” Her face turns a slight pink as she gripped the top of her apron. “I just, I also think it would be nice, it would, to have another woman to work with. I know I get things mixed up, I do, but I would like to get to know you.” She offered a kind smile.

Surprised you looked back at the half-cleaned floor. “You may not like me once you get to know me.”

You listened as she went back to cleaning. “We all come from someplace, did things we aren’t fond of. But if Mr. Sebastian trust you with cleaning and Lady Elizabeth likes you, then I am sure you are a good person. Yes I is!”

 _Humans have changed._ Smiling you also went back to cleaning. “Then let’s be friends anyway. Why should I have to work here in order to be friends with you?” Turning back, you stopped as you weren’t sure what to do. Mey-Rin’s glasses looked ready to fog as large tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

With a large, dazzling grin, she laughed and nodded. Blinking in awe, you never realized how pretty the maid was. No matter the faults. The rest of the time cleaning was spent chatting about the little things in life which made living special. It was rather nice, casually talking about this and that, whilst not being judged nor feared. The parties held in your honor and the company of humans were one of the little pleasures you missed the most. Them telling you how grateful they were to be alive and how when it was their time, they hoped you would take them to see their loved ones. The old man who would talk fondly about their youth or the old lady who was excited just to have someone spend time with her. Spending time with Mey-Rin reminded you so much of those days.

Once the ballroom was cleaned and ready to be set up, did the two of you part ways. You were to prepare Elizabeth for the coming social and then change into something more suitable for the event. Sighing as you walked up the hallway to her room, you wondered how annoying the other servant would be. _Probably won’t be able to sneak off for a dance._ You shook your head. _Stop it, I need to focus._ You knocked on the door of the room the small lady was in. Once given permission to enter, you swore you would focus on the conversation with her. Preparing the Lady took longer than usual due to the nature of the event. An English, let alone a noble, social required an attire that presented both status and elegance. Allow for displays of grace and confidence. Layered to perfection making every step of a dance display not only skill, but make it appear as if her Lady was lighter than air. You would ensure Elizabeth could and did display all these things.

On the releasing of the final curl, did the girl beam with delight. Clapping in her excitement she then spun. “Oh! Ciel is going to love the dress! It matches his eye color so beautifully!”

You smiled warmly. “As well as make it clear as to whom holds the love in your heart.”

Paula giggled. “My lady, you will be the envy of the ball!”

She giggled before placing her hands on her hips. Looking at you sternly, you tensed as she looked like her mother for a moment. “Now.” She began and called your name. “You both represent the Midford household, as such I can’t have you wearing such dreary clothes to a social you are to attend with me.” Lifting one arm and wiggled her finger.

“Umm, My Lady, we are still but mere servants. Surely you don’t plan for us to attend as a guest.” You and Paula looked at each other with concern.

“Hmph! Well mother isn’t here and tonight I am giving you two the night off! So…” Running across the room, pulled out a series of dresses. “I believe my servants should have pretty clothing for times like this! Now both of you! Try these on and we shall pick the ones that suit you best!”

She would not let either of you protest. All attempts to remind her of her station was hushed as she instructed Paula and yourself to aid each other in a corset. It was much tighter than you would have ever liked but she just kept repeating that beauty was pain. Rather literally. She caught you by surprise when she began pinching your cheeks. When you asked her why she was punishing you, she informed you that a true beauty did not need to paint their face but came naturally. So rather than use rouge or lip paper, a girl should pinch her cheeks and bite her lips. Somethings about humanity you never understood, this had become one of them.

The dress was rather elegant and you were sure this would come put of your pay. _Once Lady Midford finds out what Elizabeth bought me I am sure she will cut my pay until the books are balanced._ You did laugh a little though, it wasn’t as if you used your money for anything besides buying the small lady gifts. Looking yourself over, the velvet dress with a small bustle accompanied a floral lace pattern in black accompanied by a rather feathery hat. _Never mind. My pay will be cut for a whole year._ It was clearly not in your price range as the ribbons alone looked as though it cost more than what should be reasonable.

Paula was flustered in her grown. She still tried to protest about not having the right to attend such an event and how her mother would be furious. Elizabeth only scolded her and commanded she enjoy herself. You were sure that the small Lady included the young servant so she couldn’t go back to Lady Midford without reporting herself in the process.

“You both look lovely!” Elizabeth sighed dreamily. “I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when they see you both!”

“Heheh…” You were pretty sure she meant Sebastian. _I am sure he has seen greater beauties and won’t be bothered. He is a demon; this is nothing to him._ “I am sure your efforts will be rewarded.” The girl beamed at you with such excitement and happiness that you considered asking Sebastian to act smitten even if it was just for the night.

“Come! Let us go! I have to make my entrance with Ciel!” Smiling, you followed after her.

As any fashionable noble, her ladyship and Earl made a fashionably late entrance. Elizabeth was glued to him like her life depended on it. It was also rather adorable to watch the pair dance happily, well, she was happy. Ciel looked so uncomfortable you were sure he hated dancing or at least thought he was not good at it. The ball was going on and as a good chaperon you followed the pair here and there. Yet not once could find the butler. When taking a moment to actively look around, it was clear he was no where to be found. Feeling slightly disappointed that he was no where near, you sighed to yourself. Elizabeth, sensing your disappointment, took initiative.

“Ciel, I am surprised Sebastian isn’t with you. Not that I mind, it is lovely having you to myself.”

Ciel smiled, a rather nervous one. “Ah, well he had things to take care of this evening. But I am sure he’ll be around.”

 _Ahuh, you are having him do your dirty work, more than likely._ Still, you now felt silly for dressing up.

“Oh, what a shame to miss out on a ball.” Elizabeth then gasped and looked at you, calling your name dramatically. “I forgot my bracelet. How could I forget it, won’t you be a dear and get it for me? Paula you can stay here and enjoy your day off.”

Unsure what to do, Ciel, to your relief, responded. “Isn’t she your chaperon? Aunt Francis-“

“Ciel” Elizabeth cloud really look menacing when she wanted. “Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

“I-I do, but-“ She cornered the Earl as he hesitated to answer.

Smiling brightly, she dragged him off to the dance floor. “Then let us dance while we wait. If everyone is watching, then there is no reason to worry.”

Amused, you watched the Earl be dragged off. You shook your head, knowing fully well what she wanted you to do. _She is such a romantic._ Smiling, you wondered off into the gardens. You did not expect to find him really, just to be gone for a short while to put on an act. If Sebastian wasn’t around it meant it had to do with the contract and you were not going to interfere. So, it surprised you when you caught him by where your dogs were once kept. Eyes wide, you noticed all but one dog was cleaned, and that one was in a bucket.

“You’re washing the dogs?” You couldn’t believe it.

Sebastian shot you a glare. “The young master did not like a joke I played on him earlier this week. Then he noticed your blasted hounds were still hanging around.” You wanted to laugh. “You leave tonight with Lady Elizabeth, so if this isn’t done, I failed the contract.”

You giggled at his stress. “Looks like you are on the last one.”

“Thankfully. Your mutts are a wild bunch.”

“Oh, I am sure.” Leaning on the post, you watched until the last dog was a fluffy ball of clean fur. The Pomeranian looked so cute. Bending down and picking up the pooch, you rubbed your nose against hers. Sebastian was unimpressed by your affection for the small animal. Then, you both locked eyes and a slow smile came to his face. Letting the dog jump down and watching it walk to her pack for cuddles, you stated your observation.

“You have uninvited guest.”

“So, you sensed their arrival as well. They had just entered the properties edge. Moving quickly as well. They must be funded greatly to use a machine over a horse.” 

“Crashing a party is rather rude. Will you see them out?”

Putting back on his tail coat, the demon chuckled. “Why of course. If anyone wishes to attend then they should have come with invitation.”

“Then you will make me wait.” You let out a disappointed sigh, though it was rather fake.

“As butler of the Phantomhive household, I must attend to all guest and their needs. I assure you, whatever you need I can provide before I attend to the new comers.” Walking over, he looked down at you with bedroom eyes. You could feel the fluttering once again.

“I doubt you can honor me with a dance before they arrive.” You stepped closer. “I would have to wait.”

“You are wrong on two accounts my dear lady.” One hand was placed at your waist, the other grasped your hand. “I would never allow you to wait and I” Kissing the back of your hand he smirked at you and you were sure you did not need to pinch your cheeks to return their reddish hue. “Would be most honored to ask you for a dance. A dance of death that is.” His voice was dark and heavy.

Surprised but oddly aroused by his actions, you nodded. “Only if you can keep up. Afterall, I invited the dance.”

You saw his fangs appear as he smiled, eyes demonic and seductive. “I assure you; I have perfected such a dance.”

It was almost as if he timed it. Just as he took his first step to waltz you into the gardens, the live band began to play a new song. One loud enough to be heard outside. Dancing into the middle of the garden, you both heard the unwanted guest exit their automobile but pause a few yards back from the tree line. They had probably spotted you both. Sebastian led you in that direction and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Are you prepared?”

Kissing the side of his face, you whispered in turn. “Always.”

Now in the trees, Sebastian led you into a raise and it begun. When he let go of your hand, he pulled the fine silver from his tailcoat. You formed a shadowy dagger in your own, both of you releasing the weapons in perfect sync, before rejoining as the cries of the dying began. Upon reuniting, the waltz changed into a tango and your dress morphed into something more…airy. Both of you pawing at each other, you sinking down towards his knees as a bullet took the place where you both were standing. As he dragged you across the grass, you released another weapon, aimed directly at the man’s head. At his scream, you snaked your way back to your feet. Sebastian spun you while sending a storm of knives at the intruders. But dealing with the assassins and mercenaries was only an afterthought.

Both of you kept your eyes solely on the other. If the one was out of view, the other strained to keep them in their vision. During the dance, you had pulled off one of his gloves. Sebastian was surprised by that until you used a little trick to transform it into a black rose. He smirked as the red in his eyes glowed with a raging fury of desire. Placing the rose in your mouth, you spun towards him and landed with your back against his chest. The sounds of music and screams melded together for you; feeling his hand run down your leg on the fall only to find its way under the fabric on the rise. His hand burned like a wildfire, sending waves of delightful sensations’ through your body. When you were facing him again, he took the rose from you, but rather than biting the other end of the steam, he opted for a lustful kiss, using his tongue to retrieve the plant.

Sebastian had opened the door. Pressed against him, you kissed his neck and received a growl of pleasure in return. His other hand fell lower down your back, resting on your rump. It did not take long for you to get the rose back. With each new touch, new scream, new cord from the instruments in the manor, both of you found new ways to touch each other. When the last man fell, when the last cord was stuck, did the dance finish. In perfect motion, the step, the spin, your leg wrapped tightly around his waist, the final spin and lastly the dip ended the dance. Both of you were breathing heavy, gazing deep into the others eyes, the rose then snapped in the butler’s mouth as he began biting down much to hard. When the rose had fallen past your face did you both meet each other in a kiss.

Under the willow tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4442


	9. Under the Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Its the Smut/porn Chapter

You had not expected this, nor did you think this would ever happen. But you welcomed it. Shifting, Sebastian repositioned you both as he laid you onto the grass. Tongues clashing, both wanting the other to satisfy the growing need; a wanton moan left you as you felt both his hands, now equally gloveless run up your legs. As he parted your limbs to settle between them, you pulled off his coat, which he eagerly tossed to the side. Pulling away from his lips, you kissed his neck once again, enjoying his animalistic growls. Giggling you whispered whilst planting kisses.

“Have I become better at the basic forms of intimacy?”

Another growl, it sounded almost approving. You giggled again. “I guess I have a great teacher to thank.” Gasping in surprise, your nails dug into his back when you felt a finger push between your folds. Your legs buckled around him when he pushed further in, a stinging sensation took over which caused you to whimper at the new waves of pleasure rippling through your body. Sebastian quickly pulled became gentler in the use of his finger; his warm lips trailed the side of your head and down your neck. Nuzzling your face in the junction between his neck and shoulder, you nodded as you inhaled deeply.

He smelt of smoked wood and the musk of the morning dew. Sebastian made attempts to pleasure you further, stroking your inner folders before slowly pumping his finger into you. This time your legs buckled each time he pushed into you. Whimpers and soft moans of pleasure escaped you, encouraging him to advance in his movements. The demon whispered in your ear, praising the sounds you were making, telling you how he would ensure you blossomed in a rose to which there would be no rival. When he added another finger, a loud, satisfied moan echoed into the forest.

You began to wonder if this was what it felt like to be drunk as your mind became clouded by the skillful fingers inside of you. Soon, his lips paid little attention to your neck or shoulder as his head slid down your mostly clothed body. You whined; wanting to feel him kiss you as he played with you. Looking down at him, you saw his eyes were on you, studying each of the expressions you were making as he changed the rhythm of his dexterous digits. When his head was slotted between your legs, you felt his fingers turn and push apart, opening you. Spreading your wet lips invited the cool night air hit your pussy making you shiver. A devilish glint shined in his eye as he began blow at your exposed inner walls. Once more you shivered whilst letting out a weak moan. Sebastian was playing with you, with your body, trying to find all the ways he could make you lust for him.

Again, he blew at you, and you began to wiggle in frustration. The sensation wasn’t enough to satisfy you and was frustratingly grinding at your patience. The demon chuckled; just as you thought he was to repeat his actions, he took you by surprise. Your spine arched as your head lolled back at the unexpected amounts of pleasure that shook you to your core. All it took was the tip of his tongue flicking your clit and you were ready to break. A growl vibrated into your ears before the man began devouring you like the starving beast he is. The man truly was a demon as he licked the slick that began to pour from you. Staring up into the branches of the willow you moaned louder than any whore you had witnessed. Afraid of being heard you covered you mouth only to have a tendril appear and remove your hands; placing above your head.

Feeling your legs being lifted, you looked back at the demon, your first lover, amazed by his ability to stay in mid-transformation. With your legs on his shoulders, he pushed himself onto his knees. His tongue continued its assault on your pussy as he hugged your pelvis to stabilize the new position. Red, swirling pools watched you from above and one of his thumbs found your clit. Your body quaked violently. The moan that you gave him forced birds to fall from the trees in loud thuds. Sebastian pulled away to see what had happened and you looked away embarrassed and rather terrified. Another tendril tickled your face until you looked at him. He gave you a raised eyebrow, you smiled sheepishly.

“You made me…well,” You voice had become shaky from the pleasure. “wail like a banshee… but not enough to hurt you or people! As I didn’t have intention…to… I didn’t even know I could still do that…”

Black eyebrows went up in surprised and you looked away. Rather than a growl or laugh, you heard him purr as he kissed your inner thigh. Placing your legs back down he began to remove his vest and slowly undo his tie. You watched, eyes greedily eating up every part of him. Biting your lower lip as you watched each button of his shirt become undone. You reached out to him, to which he answered. Pressing himself against you, your lips meeting one more. Pulling away, he stroked your cheek. Sebastian traced along your jaw with the back of his hand and down your neck before resting on your shoulder. He rubbed a fleshy part of your shoulder and eyed it rather suspiciously. Whatever his sudden fascination was with the spot you were becoming impatient. Leaning up, you kissed him and nuzzled your nose against his.

The smile he gave you expressed his demonic nature but still, he was the most handsome creature you had ever seen. As he begun to undo his pants, you figured it was your turn to whisper words of desire to him. You called to him, beckoned him to be what he was, who he was, to not hide behind the ploy of being a butler. Confidently you told Sebastian that if he were to be your first and possibly only lover that you wanted it to be true, for him to be true. That you would take all of him, devour all of him as he devoured you. His growls became louder with each word, his touch rougher due to his clawed hands. You could feel him, all of him, running over your body, exploring it as he began licking your shoulder.

Your hands found themselves in the dark pool of ink that was now his hair. It was amazing, to still feel as hair but move as water. A blissful sigh escaped your lips when you felt the demon begin to rub his stiff and throbbing cock between the wet lips of your pussy. Lubricating himself in the slick that dripped from your lips. Fully covered, he positioned himself at your entrance. With a quick thrust Sebastian made his hips flush with yours. A tendril was quick to cover your mouth as a painful scream escaped you, but such pain wasn’t caused by the penetration. You latched onto him, whimpering, as fangs pierced your form and down into your being. Clawed hands and other parts of him rubbed every section of your body, trying to bring you back to the pleasure you were feeling moments before.

Tears stung your eyes as you held onto him. Again, the demon began to purr as he felt you begin to relax. Your mind slowly went back to focusing on the positive sensations your body felt. You wanted him to move. “Sebastian, please, don’t leave me waiting-AH! Mmmm!” Your words gave him all the encouragement he needed. Arms and legs wrapped around him trying to hold on as he fucked you into the dirt. Each time he had pulled himself fully from you, only to push himself in with greater force. Your walls both stretched and tighten around the pulsing and swelling cock inside of you. Moan after moan rolled out of you as he filled his promises of making you blossom.

Every so often, you would whence as he bit down harder onto your shoulder, but even that had at some point turned into pleasure. Becoming lost in the waves of ecstasy, you did not care that a thousand eyes were watching you, that parts of himself formed into different creatures that eyed you like a predator. All you cared about was the growing pressure and pleasure building in your lower core. When the pressure became too great, when pleasure overloaded your senses, did scream out his name. The demon forced you to ride out your orgasm before flushing his hips with yours once more during his own. When he had finished, he finally removes his fangs from you. Feeling his fleshy tongue lick the area, you closed your eyes and basked in the afterglow.

Sebastian pulled himself off you and you looked up at him with half opened eyes. Sebastian went back to his current persona before becoming exceedingly affection. While it was nice, you had not expected it from a sadistic demon such as him, but he had been surprising this past weekend anyway. You giggled at the feathery touched of fingers and shared in the light purring as he kissed your neck. A sigh of annoyance then left him as he looked up and faced the manor.

“The party is dying down.” Sitting up he began getting dressed. “We best make an appearance before they begin to notice we are gone.”

Readying yourself to get up, you were caught off-guard by his lifting of you. Gently he placed you on your feet and you stared at him _Is he trying to suck up to me? Like, I knew this had a possibility of being a one-time thing, I am not gonna kill him for expecting this to never happen again._ “Sebastian, we’re fine.” You smiled at him and he looked confused which in turn confused you.

“If they catch us there will be a scandal. You should change back quickly and be off before I make an appearance.”

Giving him a raised eyebrow, you changed your garbs back to what they were. Ready to get back, Sebastian gave you another surprise before allowing you to leave. A kiss, a rather affectionate and soft kiss.

“Don’t be away too long.”

Now you were completely lost. He sounded almost depressed that you were leaving. Smiling reassuringly, you kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. Neither of us sleep remember? And Elizabeth always visits. I will be back.”

Letting you go, he nodded. Facing forward, you blinked in bewilderment before running off. _That was weird. I was sure that me might have been done with me. I guess, I was wrong._ A bright smile was on your face. 

Walking back into the ballroom, you saw a panting Ciel and a delighted Elizabeth. You caught the whispers of praise from other guest and Paula, each commenting how romantic the young Earl was to have danced with his betrothed all night. You laughed, as you were sure Elizabeth just would not let him free of her death grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't very long, and probably not the best. But for tomorrow, I thought it would be nice to give you all this because....
> 
> Who doesn't enjoy smut every now and then. A


	10. Rewriting The Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am stopping at 15. This story could keep going and going. It really can. But I prefer not having two 30+ chapter stories going. What was meant to be a small idea just grew and grew. Maybe there will be a sequel, but for now, 15 is the magic number so some things will be moving much quicker. So only 5 more chapters to go.

Letters came daily now. Each day, there was another one, and each day you sent one out. Part of you began to wonder if he was delivering them himself as they came with exceptional speed. Sebastian had been rather romantic is most of his letters and asking when next you would visit. Sighing, you knew this was a question he was bound to ask. You hadn’t seen him since the night of the ball. In fact, sneaking out had become rather difficult now that two new maids were hired and sharing a room with you. This made leaving more difficult as you couldn’t fake being in bed and having your cloak exposed meant one of them could use it, discovering the truth. Which was odd, for as soon as you had returned, two or so days later, you were informed of the need to share a room. Your letters had also been unquestionably open and when you inquired about them, the other servants told you that it had arrived in such a state.

You of course knew better. Paula must have caught you and Sebastian one of the two nights spending time alone together. You wondered if it were the first night as you were sure the Lady Midford would have hauled you in for questioning. Should Paula had witnessed the night when the manor was invaded, well, you were sure she would have screamed in terror in what she saw. There was no room in your heart which could have blamed the young Elizabeth for the violation of your privacy. The girl was too much of a romantic to interfere in someone’s love life so negatively. No, you were sure it was Paula and now, not only did you have to share your sleeping chambers, but someone was always watching more closely, and often you would catch another maid peering over your shoulder when you wrote your return letter. One was even so bold to ask what language you were writing in and you told them it was a biblical text. You would watch as they sneered down at you, believing it was a distasteful joke. Little did they know the joke was on them.

But these new happenings did not stop you from writing to your hearts content. Within your letters, you told him how you remembered that night under the tree, how beautiful he was in your eyes and how you were stuck in the memory of it all for a time. The meaning behind the exchanging of letters became more clouded, as there was an affection you had not expect. You would have thought demons were done once they made their conquest, or maybe he hoped to gain something from you and was playing it cool. Hell, he should have asked, he already slept with you. Yet, you were returning such words of affection, returning the same poetic phrases of love and desire. _Love, is it love on his end or lust?_ There was much you did know about the demons which appeared after the second war. The category of the creatures living in the underworld, hell, had changed.

Time and time again, you stopped yourself from asking for the details both within letters and in person. You wanted to know, but his presence on the mortal plane was already a red flag for those who wished to hunt him down, you asking questions could possibly make matters worse if anyone was listening or watching. Well, if they were watching did, they have a show those many nights ago. So, to not drag him into your problems, you held back such curiosity and focused on the child who danced around you in joy.

Pulling back the curtains, you saw the storm that had all of England locked in a tight grip had subsided. Smiling, you knew this would mean her ladyship would demand a visit to her beloved now that the weather was fairing well and you looked forward to such a visit. As you poured her tea and spoke gently about the days schedule, she came to life when she saw the clear day outside the window. Just as you had predicted, she wanted to be off to the Phantomhive manor as soon as her mother gave permission. Once dressed, she went straight to find the mistress of the manor and you went to collect the days mail. To your surprise there was no letter, and everyone seemed to be telling the truth that you hadn’t received one. This surprised you but you remembered that a daily letter was a treat, not a promise. Walking back to the young Lady’s side, you were caught off guard by her coming out of the fencing room with tears streaming down her face.

“My Lady?” Hastily you walked over to her and knelt. “What is wrong?”

Emerald eyes grew wide as large, bubble sized tears slipped from them like waterfalls. She held back a sob as her brow pushed together. She was trying to stay strong. “M-m-mother wishes to speak with you.”

Slowly you stood and looked down at her in concern. “Is everything alright my lady?”

“Please…go see mother…” Elizabeth looked away before walking passed you.

 _Maybe Paula did see more than I though and…_ Your eyes followed the small lady. _Now I have to go._

Inhaling deeply, you walked into the practice hall. Lady Midford had her back towards the doors, her gaze outside the window. Quietly, you walked until you were a few spaces away from her and bowed respectfully.

“Lady Midford, I was asked to see you by the small Lady Elizabeth.”

Francis did not turn to you, rather she held her hands behind her back and watched out the window. You both stood there awkwardly, at least it was awkward for you. You were sure she was plotting the best way to humiliate you before dismissing you from your position by her daughter’s side. When she inhaled deeply did you straighten out your back, readying for her words.

“You have the day off today.” Francis softly spoke.

Taken aback, this was not what you were expecting. “Lady Midford?”

“A carriage is waiting for you.” She turned to face you. Her face was hard as always, but her eyes looked almost sympathetic. “The butler of the Phantomhive Manor is no longer with us.”

You blinked at her, then tilted your head. For reasons, you could not process what she was saying. “I don’t understand.”

Francis’s brow frowned, her harden face increasingly became softer. “The butler you are so fond of, Sebastian, has died.”

Eyebrows slowly rose as your jaw dropped. With a shake of the head, you told her you did not believe such words to be true.

“My nephew called to inform us the funeral is to be tomorrow. I am sure you wish to see the butler before he is placed in his coffin. You may take the day.” She turned back to the window. “You are dismissed.”

You wasted no time in leaving the room and running for the exit. _I did this._ As if you were there again, you could hear the trumpets of war being blown. The descending of the second born, and the as if the images of battle were before you, see the fight in front of your eyes. _I should have never taken him there. I should have never done the ritual._ You took a hasty turn towards the servants’ quarters. No coach would be fast enough. In the room you shared, you grabbed the cloak from its hiding place, not caring who was in the room to see it. Racing out, dashing pass the other maids and butlers, and running into the gardens, you swung the fabric over you, vanishing into the tree line.

Splitting open the veil and barely closing it properly as you went through, you rushed to your destination. Stepping out on the other side, you removed the cloak and banged on the servant’s entrance of the manor. The old man Tanaka opened the door, his expression soft once he saw you, tears stinging your eyes once they landed on the pin Sebastian wore. The old man let you in, and there, the rest of the servants looked at your mournfully. Shaking your head, Mey-Rin nodded. Her glasses fogged, tears falling from under their rim. You bit back a wail and sobbed in your hands. The young maid ran to you and embraced you in her arms lovingly. Together both of you cried.

It took aa great deal of time to pull yourself back together. Your hounds who had still called the manor’s woods their home, howled in the distance, feeling your despair. When finally, you could speak, you asked Ciel if you could see the body. The boy looked as crushed as you felt but kept a strong front as he agreed to your request and ordered the rest to allow you to view the body alone. This made the maid by your side tense, and everyone else concern, but the Earl demanded it be such. Bard opened the door to the wine cellar for you, instructed you to go down to the lowest level and in the furthest room. Quietly you thanked him and began walking down the cold, stone steps.

The smell of decay was great, you were sure more than one creature laid dead in the cellar. Walking down slowly, you silently asked for the Creator to not let this be true, that finally you were given the greatest gift, found love and wanted to know the feeling for all eternity, not for just a fleeting moment. Yes, during this long walk down did you admit you loved the dark lord, the bringer of the end, and the unholy child of darkness and light. Painfully you dragged yourself from one room into another. Freezing as you saw the three shrouded bodies, you tried to keep yourself together. _I am death, the ender of all things. I can not break from the sight of one who has answered my call to their end._ But you never saw his end coming, maybe you would never have since it was the second born who wished for his demise.

Remembering he was the middle body, you pushed yourself over. No movement came from the body. Placing yourself next to him, kneeling, your fingers trembled as they touched the cloth. A hiccup escaped your throat and you bit your lower lip as you tried not to cry. In a swift movement you pulled back the sheet. Eyes gazing upon his pale face, your felt your heart shatter. Staring down at the demon, sorrow began to slowly shimmer into a boiling rage. Placing your hands onto your lap, they began to quake.

“You…asshole….” You swore at the butler. “You….” Getting up, you went to kick him in the face. “THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!”

Grabbing your foot, the butler looked up at you with an egotistical sadistic toothy grin. Eyes red and shining in demonic beauty. “I think I would call us even for the whole lance trick you pulled on me in the veil.”

Sebastian then smiled innocently. “Afterall, it was just a little prank.” He chuckled, rather pleased with himself.

You pulled back your leg and turned away from him. Shoulders shaking as tears ran down your face, you weren’t sure why you were crying anymore. It could have been from the previous sorrow, the rage or the relief that he was alright. Could have easily been all three. “I thought I had… that they came for you after finding out where you were from what I did…” A sob left you as a hiccup.

The demon’s laughter died down. You listened to him shift to his feet and felt his warm arms around you. A chin rested on your shoulder before burning hot lips kissed your neck. “My apologize my dear. I did not realize you carried such a concern.” Sebastian purred in your ear, reveling in the satisfaction of knowing just how invested you were in his wellbeing.

“You’re a brute.” You mutter as you turned your face away from him.

“Hmmm?” Sebastian continued to chuckle as he kissed your neck again, down to your shoulder. “A brute? From your letters I would have thought you would refer to me as a passionate lover.”

“Bite me.” You quipped.

“Already have.”

“Silence, you.”

“If you wish for silence, you best find another activity for my lips.”

“Figure it out for yourself.”

“Very well, if that is what my lady wishes.” With little effort, he turned your face and kissed you hungrily. You muffled a protest but it lasted only seconds before you kissed him back. Pulling away, the demon looked down at you with a cocky grin.

With a pout, you began pulling his ear and you watched delightfully as he began a series of ‘ow’ and begging for you to release him as you twisted his ear while lecturing him. Halfway through the lecture he bubbled in laughter and tried to kiss his way out of trouble. You only got louder in your lecturing.

The funeral which took place days later was a beautiful one. For someone faking to be dead and for a master knowing such a thing, the funeral looked to have no limitation in expense. Comforting the crying Mey-Rin and Elizabeth, you shed a few false tears yourself. When the bell rang, everyone leaped for joy and you stood behind with the small Earl and smiled. Everyone celebrated the revival of the butler and a party took place in the small townhome of the Earl’s. Ciel wasn’t thrilled, but understood the need to have it. As wine was passed around to honor the butler, the man aiding in distributing the wine paused.

His eyes were of violet tined silver and they locked onto you. Your eyebrows raised in surprise as so did his own. In him, you recognized the blessing of the first children, and he recognized your spiritual status, that you were sure of. Both of you bowed and he walked pass, knowing you did not partake in wine. Standing there, stunned and watching the young man, it took a firm hand on your shoulder to draw you back to the festivities. Sebastian gave you a quirked brow and you waved it off. You thought it best not to draw attention to the humble human who lived a peaceful life serving another. Lady Elizabeth then declared, that to properly celebrate the butler’s return, a hunting trip was in order. Ciel agreed and within a week, the five of you were walking along the meres of England.

Yes, there were five as Aunt Francis never turned down a hunt. _I mean, Lady Francis._

“Oh mother! We are to celebrate Sebastian’s return! Surely you can let them both have a shot!” Elizabeth argued on your behalf.

“Hunting with a noble is a high honor and privilege. When your chaperon dies and returns, she too can have a shot of the game.” Lady Midford could not be moved to think otherwise.

Elizabeth pouted on her horse but did not continue. The young girl watched along side you as the three hunted the game in the woods. Somehow it had turned into a competition and so far, both Lady Francis and Earl Phantomhive were tied. When the noon sun was high in the sky, did the group settle for lunch. Sebastian had of course packed a seven-course meal, and the nobles chatted away. Between the chatter and serving, both you and demon would steal glances at each other. His being seductive while yours being bashful. You were sure Lady Midford caught you once or twice. Conversation shifted and before long, both aunt and nephew were bickering polities.

Lady Elizabeth appeared to be zoning out, staring into the distance. Suddenly she excused herself and went off near the river. Lady Midford gave you a sharp look and you followed after the small lady. Not that you needed to be told, you just knew the young maiden could handle herself and did not need you to be directly hovering over her. Besides, it could have been the simple human need to relieve herself. Approaching the river, a smile that had been lingering on your face suddenly dropped. Ominous, that was the feeling surrounding the river bed. Cautiously you walked in the direction you saw Elizabeth’s dress skirts skip off too.

“Elizabeth?” Calling softly, you hoped not to attract too much attention.

“Over here!” She sounded much to happy in the heavy atmosphere.

When you turned around the river’s bend, you froze. Elizabeth was just feet from it. Her head turned to you with a huge smile of joy and naivety. It made sense now. You could see the spark in her, it was ending. The large black creature behind her drew closer to the young girl, flipping its tail as it did so, eyes locked onto you.

“A wild horse!” She called out gleefully. “I thought there were no more wild horses in this area!”

Yes, few were always able to see you. Few were able to seek you out. But those few had been rather special and had found you so long ago. You had forgotten what it meant to have someone be able to see you as clear as day whilst in your cloak.

She turned to it and your heart stopped. “I think, I will name her Spring.” As she reached for the creature, you saw the horror of her cinematic record coming to a stop.

“Elizabeth! DON’T!”

But she touched it, she placed her hand on the kelpie.

At once the creature bound itself to the girl. The terror on her face as she was suddenly dragged to the water’s edge. Elizabeth screamed out for you and you chased after them. As it dove deep into the river, taking the lady with it, you dove under, knowing that this should be her end. She was unwise in not holding her breath, her record, trying to escape from her chest, to be collected by a nearby reaper. You could hear shouting come from above the waters, you were sure it was Francis and the Earl. _I have to stop this._ Elizabeth’s free hand reached out to you. _I won’t let her die, not this way._ _Elizabeth, you deserve a beautiful life._ You reached out in return. _I will see to it, that you live a long life most humans dream of._

You watched as emerald eyes widen in shock, your changing form reflected in them. Light cloth then touched your shifting skin, your cloak somehow hearing an unspoken call returned to you. The roar of the kelpie sent shockwaves through the water, but you stayed the course. _I am death, the great dismantler, and the end of all things._ Watching as bright eyes dulled, you pushed yourself faster to keep up with the demonic horse speed. _I decide when life ends and if life should continue._ You grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled yourself to the kelpie. _And I have decided, you are not yet ready to join the grand reunion._

Your eyes then met the side glance of the kelpie’s. It gazed upon you in fear, now knowing what you were. It tried to free the girl and be done with its attempt of a free meal, but you would not allow it to get off so easy. “You know what I am; then you shall aid me in making a legend true.” Using part of your garment, you made a bridle and took your prize.

**

Those who would call themselves a reaper knew how weak they were compared to the true death that roamed the Earth. Fear stopping them from collecting the soul written in their book, shock as death dates changes before their eye. The lady Midford fainted, seeing a sight only described in biblical text. Earl and butler tensed as they watched the horse emerge from the water. Its flesh pale and blue like a cold corpse. The rider, shrouded with translucence skin, allowing the on looker to see each bone not covered by the shroud of stars. The young maiden, soaked and barely breathing in their arms.

The Dark Lord smiled upon such a sight once a moment had passed. Before him was the glory of a creature far beyond understanding. A creature all but he feared. Why should he fear death? Why should he worry about the fourth horseman upon the pale undead horse? As his young master demanded to know what was holding the Lady so protectively, the butler chuckled and bowed. He mockingly begged for forgiveness as he formally introduced his master to the horsemen. Seeing such a display of power tickled the demon to his core, and why shouldn’t it?

That is his mate upon the pale horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was quick, but I think it was a nice time-lapse chapter. Also gave context to Sebastian's behaviors which I think was obvious before but now cemented. Thank you everyone for the support!
> 
> ~Sea Satin


	11. Dropping the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun in its context. I really enjoyed having things a little flipped where the reader has to make efforts. I hope you all enjoy!

To your absolute pleasure, both daughter and mother did remember much. Elizabeth did not even remember being dragged into the river by the horse. Rather, you settled into the lie that she chased an animal by the river’s edge and slipped into waters. She, of course, believed that as she was soaking wet. Lady Midford, who appeared annoyed that she did not remember, was forced into crediting you to her daughter’s survival. Humbly, you thanked the lady but insured you were doing what was right. If she continued to distrust you after this, it was because of her sheer dislike for you rather than her being untrusting of you. The hunt was called off and the two groups settled on a tie.

The now pale horse was also long gone at this point. You had demanded it go and await your call. The demon horse was beyond pissed, but you did not care. You had tamed it; it had no choice but to listen and now had a master. When it stalked away, you also gave it a direct order not to eat anyone else. At that point it just dove back into the water, pissed. You were sure it would be a pain in the ass later to deal with.

Upon returning to the manor, the Francis insisted on returning home at once. How could you blame the mother? Elizabeth had her soul just about forced back into her and her record extended. Such an event was painful, more painful than anyone could ever image. Elizabeth was completely out of it and looked ready to pass out at any moment. Hurriedly you changed the girl out of the wet clothing. Limply she allowed you to put a new outfit onto her. Softly, you spoke words of encouragement and assured her everything would be alright. With every movement of her muscles, you watched her flinch or wince in pain. Elizabeth would need a few days to recover, a week at worse. You fixed her hair into a neat pinned back, but free flowing style. Recreating her curls would be near impossible in the short time you had to get her ready and in the coach. When she was completely dressed, you knelt before her and offered a kind smile.

“Everything will be alright.” You promised.

Elizabeth’s brow furrowed and you looked at her concerned. Gently she called your name and slowly cupped your face in her hands.

“They were angry at you.”

Your brows pushed closer together at her words. She made little to no sense. You opened your mouth to speak, yet her words made you pause.

“They said you’re doing too much. They tried to make me go with them. They were so beautiful, but so scary. Does heaven not like faeries?”

Lead, you felt like you had a lead ball in your stomach. You wanted to shallow, but your throat went instantly dry. Putting on your best smile, you took her hands. “My lady, heaven is just upset they couldn’t take Earth’s angel. So, don’t worry, I will be fine.”

She smiled weakly and slowly nodded. Slowly you both made your way to the entrance of the manor, keeping it slow in case she needed to rest. Reunited with the others, you expected to be heading back with both mother and daughter. They had other plans.

“What?”

Lady Midford glared at you. “You will be staying here with my nephew for a few days. He wishes to reward you for saving my daughter.”

You gave her a confused look and her lips thinned to a flat line before continuing. “He is willing to let you and the butler see each other, and be courted properly. I informed him of the letters.”

Now you just stood there like a statue.

“He ensured me you both will be properly chaperoned. I expect you to remember who you work for.” With that she entered the coach and Sebastian closed the door behind her. You blinked and watched as the coach rolled away.

“Both of you.” Ciel’s voice made you jump. “My office, now.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Quietly, both you and Sebastian walked behind the young Earl. You knew the child saw you and had probably formed a clear idea on what you were, if Sebastian hadn’t already told him, that is. As if sensing your nervousness, a gloved finger had made its way over to yours by your side and tenderly stroked them. Giving him a soft smile and a side glance, your heart fluttered at the content look on his face. If he was not worried, nor should you. At the door, Sebastian quickened his speed and opened the doors for his lord and gestured you to follow. When everyone was inside, door closed, Earl seated and served his mid-afternoon tea, did the child blow his rocker.

“YOU BOTH ARE COURTING?!”

You jumped, not expecting the outburst. Sebastian looked at his master, unimpressed by the impulse shouting.

“I had not known I needed to inform you of such a thing. It seemed rather normal considering I need to appear as a somewhat normal man among human society.” Sebastian smiled.

Earl Phantomhive glared daggers at his demon butler before looking at you, his expression darken. “Is it true then? Are you the fourth horseman Death?”

Your brow frowned and you turned sharply to the demon next to you. “Did you call me the horseman?”

“Well.” Sebastian grinned playfully. “You were on a pale horse.”

Oh, how you wanted to hit him. Flaring nostrils and huffing, you turned back to the Earl. “Fourth Horseman, no. Death, yes.” You folded your arms. “I am not a beast who will signal the end of all things. Also, Hades doesn’t exist outside of my own existence so the damn book is wrong anyway you look at it.”

Your attitude did not help the child regain his composure. “Why are you with Elizabeth? Did you try to take her?”

“Ah.” Your mouth opened slight as you unfolded your arms with wide eyes. “No, never.” You shook your head. Your voice had become so soft, like you were afraid of someone overhearing you outside the rom. “In fact, I extended her life… She was meant to die today.”

Ciel straightened, a panic look on his face. He appeared to be trapped in a daymare. “You…can bring people back from the dead?”

“No.” You stated pointedly. Ciel seem to relax, but not by much. “I cannot bring back what is already lost. I simply collect and then bring those to the great reunion. The soul cannot be forced back into a dead body, but a body can be prevented from dying if caught in time. Such as, ensuring the soul doesn’t escape.”

You folded your hands in front of you. “Elizabeth was dying when I saved her. Her record should have ended. But I was able to somehow stop her soul from leaving her body which prevented the body from stopping all functions.”

“Somehow?” The edge in his voice had not left.

“It is complicated.”

“Explain. Or I will force Sebastian to get it out of you-“

“I cannot my Lord.”

“Excuse me?” Ciel’s head snapped towards his butler.

“Death is a pillar of creation.” The demon sighed and shook his head. “I would be dead the moment I touched her, if she so wanted.”

You looked at the demon. _It doesn’t work like that… the touch of death is far more complicated. Sebastian, you should know this, I don’t have my full powers._ Your name being called had you turn your head back to the Earl.

“Is it true?”

“Well, basically. Yes. I could kill anything by touching them.” _I’ll let you keep your half-truth. But you will owe me later._ The thought of blackmailing the Dark Lord seemed like fun.

Ciel did not seem to like that. Glaring at both of you, he sat back in his chair. The earlier fear was almost gone, but he looked to be worried still. He also appeared to be biting something back. “Could you…. _please_ … explain why you were surprised you are able to stop her death.”

Surprise, you looked at the Dark Lord and he just shrugged, equally shocked by his master’s sudden attempt of politeness. Deciding not to force the child Sebastian called ~~brat~~ master, you explained to him a watered-down version of what happened between you and the ‘children of heaven’ the second born and how your weapon was now lost to you to a place unknown. That saving a soul should haven’t really been so easy without full power. Ciel looked…delighted?

“A mystery then. Maybe there is a few pieces of this chess match between you and the second born which are on your side. Yet, it appears you are unaware of it.” But his impish delight did not last long. “You both are truly…” He let out a long sign. “Courting then.”

Bashfully you looked away and you heard Sebastian chuckle. “Yes.” You mumbled.

You don’t know what possessed the boy to do it. Maybe he really wanted it, or he could have just been curious. No, you were pretty sure he asked the question for his own amusement to see what the butler’s reaction would be.

“Since you are death, you should know.”

You never expected it.

“Is there a way to break a contract with a demon?”

Nor did you expect the knee jerk answer you gave.

“Yes.”

Both males were shocked.

**

He was mad and he was avoiding you. You were trying to find him, but he kept evading you. You were getting sick of it. You knew you should have probably declined to answer. You knew, you messed up. You knew he would be mad, but now you are sure he thinks you are about to go out of your way to break something he worked hard for. You wanted to kick yourself and slap him both at once. Looking out the window, you knew you had only a few hours more before the sun would rise and the others would awaken.

 _Sebastian please. Stop this._ Whenever you found him, he would vanish. Even when you veil traveled to him, he just knew to escape the area before you stepped out. Ciel never asked how, nor did he seem interested in more information beyond recovering from the shock of such an answer. Sebastian… well Sebastian was close to losing his shit. Maybe that was why the Earl did not push for answers. Instead, he dismissed you both and Sebastian ran off.

Whimpering, you looked around the manor hall. He had escaped you yet again. _Sebastian, please!_ Bouncing on your heels and biting your nails. You needed to think of a plan to lure him out. You could begin breaking things, but with his powers he could easily either fix or replace the object. As your eyes scanned for solutions, you did a double take at the window. _Yes, this would have to work._ Shallowing, you jumped out the window and into the garden. It didn’t take long at all. In fact, the creature was taunting Cerberus by yawning at him. It didn’t like when you grabbed it and picked them up. No, the cat was mighty pissed. But you needed it. _Please work._

Slowly you roamed around the manor, with the unhappy cat in your arms. Cats had never been too fond of you. Somehow, they knew you took away their favorite pass time, tormenting souls, and since then it seems the whole cat population of the world only cared for your company when it was their time. Otherwise, they ignored you. In a loud whisper you called out for the butler.

“Sebastian. Sebastian, I know you can hear me! I have something for you. Just listen.”

You began holding the cat in a way which really did not please the creature. It began to wiggle and meow. No long after a chill ran up your spine. Pausing, you turned to look down the hall behind you. The fear you felt slowly began to turn you to stone. You could see… _him_ and using ‘him’ was polite. Sebastian was a mass of darkness, shifting form after form into unimaginable horrors. The only constant were his red eyes, that burned into you with malice and… what you thought was regret.

 _I really hurt you, haven’t I._ Calling him Sebastian seemed wrong in this moment. Calling him anything seemed wrong if you were completely honest. The cat in your arms had curled into you, shivering with fear at the beast looking at you from around the corner of the dark, long hall. Lifting a foot to move closer, a shockwave of alarms went off. _He’s ready to fight to the death if he must._ You had no reason to cry, you had sent him into this frenzy with your own stupidity. Replacing your foot back to its original spot, you knew you would have to talk to him from where you stood.

“Yes, there is always a way to break a contract.” This did not help his mood. Hurriedly you continued. “You know them. Either fail to complete the task, you die, or he gives up. Which neither of you would ever do nor can you die by any human means.”

The demon’s anger did not stop. If anything, he appeared insulted that you would give him such a common answer, thinking you were copping out on the truth. You knew what Ciel meant when he asked the question. You weren’t dumb. The child wanted to know if some outside force could break it.

“The only other way is to address his creator.” You explained slowly. “I cannot break a contract, not for any reason.” _Rather, I use to…_ Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply. _I might have to make an offer._ “And I highly doubt a thirteen-year-old boy can find the creator when the second born nor I can find him. Yes, there is an out, but it is impossible.”

He glared harshly at you; he did not believe your words. You did not blame him. You lied rather normally on a daily basis. With a shaky breath, you exhaled. Looking away, you knew you would have to explain another reason why heaven hated you so passionately. “There are not many ways to destroy a soul… Souls that can never be redeemed…”

You looked back at him. Red eyes bore into you, trying to figure out what you were saying. “I can’t stop a contract because…. Like I once said, I am not the creator. I am the end. Rather, I can take a soul give it to you…” There was so much you wanted to explain, so much you had been silent about for centuries. But there was already a mark on the Dark Lord’s head. Him knowing too much would only make it worse. “I can feed you a soul if you’d like. But not Ciel’s. That one you have to work for as you’re already in contract.”

You watched him rapidly flicker from shape to shape. His eyes watched you, studied you, before he drew into himself. Stepping fully into the hallway he walked over to you. His head was tilted upward as he walked, so he looked down at you. You turned your gaze to the floor and bit your lower lip. Gloved hands took the cat out of your arms, you expected him to play or walk away with it, but he just let the fur ball go, giving it free roam of the manor. A harsh grip was then placed on your chin and you were forced to look up and meet his gaze. It looked offended.

“I am not some ravenous beast who can’t control my hunger. I chose who and what I eat and wait so the meal tastes its finest. I will not be tempted by lesser, unrefined souls.”

“But…I would let you pick the one you wanted.” _This was bound to happen away way right? You are a demon who made a lover out of death. I am sure this was the goal, you just got it earlier._ Part of you still denied Sebastian’s affections to be true. Afterall, what bigger prize could there be for a demon than to have whatever soul they wanted without effort.

His brow narrowed. You weren’t sure if he was reconsidering the offer or annoyed with you. “You don’t seem to understand. I do not want a soul from you.”

The confusion set in and your expression reflected that. “What do you want then?”

Now he just looked at you like you were an idiot. Sighing, the frenzy he was once in now appeared as if it never happened. “You are rather dense in these matters, aren’t you?” You blinked, he let go of you to fold one arm under the other and rubbed his temple with his free hand. “I expect…” He almost sounded defeated which only confused you further. “a lover’s apology.”

“Eh?” You looked at him with large, questioning eyes.

“You have a day to figure it out on your own. I recommend looking for answers outside the manor. Last thing I need is you giving the staff here any ideas on what we have been up to.”

“S-Sebastian? Aren’t you still mad at me?” His mood switch made no sense.

He gave you a rather eerie innocent closed eye smile. “Furious is more like it my dear. But you have yet to lie to me so I am taking that into consideration.”

Your whole body tensed by his words.

“To think, I planned to bring you in my bed tonight. Not only threated my contract but ruined my evening plans. You have much to make up for.” He added as he smiled wider.

 _So much for blackmailing him later._ “Alright, alright. I get it…”

“You have until this time tomorrow. I await your efforts. Now if you excuse me, I have a cat to catch.” The butler walked past you and you wanted to slam your head against the wall.

**

Cloak on and roaming the city. You looked for any sign of what could be a ‘lovers’ apology’. You watched couples as they walked, peeked in from windows, but could not find a couple having a fight. Sighing, you walked around and around until you heard shouting. It appeared to be a man and woman. Excitedly you hurried over and watched. The pair were arguing over money. A common human argument. She was telling her man that she was sick of living as they were. How soon it would be just him working since they were expecting.

The husband then unexpectedly began crying, calling himself a failure in front of his wife. You felt for the man and it seemed so did his wife. Her anger quilled and she went to him. Holding him, she told him that she was under stressed and still loved him more than the moon and stars. It was rather romantic but not what you thought Sebastian would be looking for. So, you continued.

Deciding to be bold, you found a hooker. Carefully you revealed yourself and asked for her attention. She appeared put off by you but began demanding double her usual price since you were a woman. You told her quickly you just needed a question answered. You hoped many she had heard of a ‘lovers’ apology’. She laughed and laughed and continued laughing at you. Her response was to get on your knees. All in all it wasn’t a bad idea, but again, you were sure the demon butler expected more. Disappearing under the cloak you continued to wonder. The sun would soon set and you had yet to find an answer.

Walking past a bookshop. The text on one of the display books caught your eye. Narrowing your brow at the title _Myths and Folklore._ But it was not only the title that caught your eye. You were more interested in what the cover image was.

A strawberry.

**

It was dark and quiet in the manor. The hounds were off, roaming and on the hunt. You had planned to have the demon all to yourself tonight. Smiling as you placed the last berry down, you hurriedly went through the veil, careful not to step on any. At the other side you waited to hear him enter. When he did, you began.

“When humanity was created, they were made in pair. The first man was given a mate, his beloved wife. But then, they began to quarrel.” You whispered into the veil, knowing your words would be echoed to him.

“One day, they had a terrible fight, and the woman left her mate to find a new land. The man wept with sorrow, as he was sure he would never get her back. In her anger she walked faster than any animal on land to which he could not keep up.” You could feel Sebastian’s amusement raising, it made you smile.

“That was when he was approached by a Goddess of love. The god had heard the man’s sorrow and asked what was wrong. So, the man told him, and the Goddess agreed to help and encouraged the man to seek his beloved.”

Feeling him draw near, you positioned yourself and carefully draped your clothing so you were barely modest in appearance. “As the man went for his mate, the Goddess began blooming a new fruit under the woman’s feet. Fruit made from the sweet tears of the woman’s lover.”

“Soon, the woman found herself overcome by the seducing amora and stopped to pick the berries. When her mate found her, her anger had left, and she too was crying as eating the berries reminded her of the love she shared with her mate.”

As Sebastian stepped out, you smiled. “Together they shared in a berry, the berry of love.” Placing half of the whole strawberry into your mouth, you looked up at him. Sebastian understood the hint and knelt before you. Smirking, he brushed his nose against yours before kissing you and taking the berry for himself. The kiss continued long after the strawberry was eaten. Breaking the kiss, he did not move far from you.

“Should there not be more?” The demon seductively whispered as you moved to kiss his neck. Biting his earlobe earned you a throaty growl which made you smile.

“I rather you devour me, my love.”

Sebastian graciously accepted the apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I remember from grade school. There are many versions and editions of this story, the creation of the strawberry. So this is my little twist on this. The original which most are based from is a Cherokee myth, but there is also a Greek myth as well. 
> 
> This chapter I wanted the reader to start putting in more efforts. Sebastian had been carrying the load, but now its time he pushes her to realize just what they are to each other, little by little. Her messing up just allowed Sebastian to completely change the dynamic. Can't wait to share with you all how she handles this!
> 
> Thank you, everyone for all the support. It's been rough lately and this very much helps. 
> 
> Have a good one!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 3756


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is getting closer and closer to the end. So I hope. I really don't know whats gonna happen as I continue. I am really letting this story happen as I write.

You could feel it, the creature glaring at you from the river. It wanted nothing more than to drag you to a watery grave. To see you suffer for placing the proud steed into servitude. But you ignored the creature, much too busy looking for the creature of your lover’s desire. If you had to make it up to him on another day you would. A small smile on your face appeared as you thought of the lovely night previous, rolling around as one in the garden. His laughter, the way his inky essence seemed to comfort you. So lost in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed the creature had moved from the water, but you did notice the presence of something sneaking up on you. Turning your head sharply, the Kelpie froze in fear. Her eyes large, as she stood there, naked in her human form. You glared at her, knowing she was going for piece of the bridle you had on your person.

“Dammit!” She finally shouted. “Let me free! My kin already mock me for the color change but I refuse to be tamed!”

Both your eyebrows went up, you were unimpressed by her outburst. “No, you are now my steed until you have redeemed yourself, _Spring_.” You smiled as she fumed.

“I am a Kelpie! I only eat humans! You cannot force me to go against my nature.”

You shrugged. “Now you only eat rotted corpses. Not sure if I could call you a Kelpie.”

The woman near screeched as she tugged on her hair. “I don’t want to be an undead creature!”

“Too bad. Now, either go back in the water or help me look for the lot.” You really didn’t care. The Kelpie you caught ruled this area of land, land Elizabeth stepped on, played on, and explored. As long as Elizabeth lived and this place remained a host for her joy, that Kelpie would be bound to you. You would not see the child hurt.

Irritated, the Kelpie plopped back into the water with a large splash. Yet, she did not swim away and resumed her glaring. After a moment of silence, Spring spoke once more.

“Your mate is rather frightening.” She stated. “I had no idea such a creature had domain here.”

“Yes, he protects this land and-“ It took a moment for her words to process. “Excuse me?? Mate?” You looked over at the demon horse. It looked back as if you were stupid.

“What? Mate not a good enough word for you?” Her nose twitched. “I don’t know which I feared more for a moment. You or the mate that marked you.”

Confused, you shook your head. “No, we aren’t mates. We are lovers and friends. I…What do you mean marked.”

The Kelpie’s eyes went large as it sunk in the water, a wicked grin on her face. “The mark on your shoulder. Did you not notice the creature marked you as his own?”

Still confused and a bit disbelieving, you pulled down your cloak to see the shoulder you remembered Sebastian biting. Sure enough, here were teeth marks. Your brow narrowed as this should have disappeared by now. Focusing on healing the wound, you noticed it would not fade. It was very much a scar, not only on your flesh, but its refusal to heal meant he had marked your very essence, your soul. _Why would he do this?_ You pawed at the mark in confusion. _Does it take longer to heal because he is a demon?_ Turning back to the Kelpie, you spoke softly.

“What do you know of such a mark?”

Spring swam around, bored of the conversation. “I just know more powerful a creature is the more they like making sure the rest of the world knows what is theirs.” Satisfied, the Kelpie swam through the water. “So congratulations’, you can never take another lover.”

Frowning, you thought long and hard. You would need to speak to the demon about this.

**

Wine colored eyes were slightly large and eyebrows up in surprise before narrowing in disappointment. Sebastian had expected you to have another gift waiting for him, as you were sure he was milking the whole question thing, but all he was faced with was you at the base of a tree with Cerberus laying their head on your lap. You had been in deep thought since you had met with the Kelpie, wondering what this all meant, and came to the only answer you could think of. You needed to get the answers from the demon and not from your own imagination. Looking up at him, you patted the damp grass next to you. The butler slowly moved, whilst glaring at your dog, and sat with you under the tree. Both of you sat in silence for a short time, allowing you to build up the nerve to question him.

“Did you mark me?” You kept your gaze fixated on the dog on your lap.

“I did.” He responded quickly. There was no guilt, shame nor hesitation.

_Bastard! How dare he act so coy about this!_ That made you narrow your brow. “I was told the mark was that of a mating mark.” You pressed.

Sebastian hummed. “I wouldn’t call it a _mating_ mark. I am not an animal. But it is a mark to prove you are taken.” A small prideful smile came on his face as he leaned on you.

You looked at him, angry and annoyed. “Why didn’t you ask me or tell me about it?”

The demon looked as if he had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes, as he let out an annoyed breath. “Because I thought you would figure it out.”

“Figure what out?”

“You are dense for someone so old.”

That was it. To his surprise and Cerberus, you tackled the demon onto the ground and did the one thing you know he hated. Grabbing his hair and making a point to grab all three wispy locks that liked to stick up, you pulled his hair. You watched as he flinched under you and looked downright nervous as you not only had his hair, but his horns as well. Using your strength, you pinned him between your legs and placed your other hand firmly on his chest.

“Stop it with the sly comments and answer the question!”

Sebastian laid under you, and slowly his surprise melted away and a seductive growl came from him. You released him immediately and got off him. “Figures that kind of crap turns you on….” You mumble under your breath. Sebastian chuckled and you turned away. _Bastard. I am done with his shit--!!_

The man had the nerve to place his head on your lap. A devilish smile graced his handsome features. Slipping off one of his gloves, his hand reached for your face to which you moved away. This only encouraged him as he moved like a viper and cupped your cheek. Your anger only made him chuckle more and stroke your check rather affectionately.

“Is it not clear, my dear?” His voice was as soft as satin and as smooth as velvet. You were determined not to let him use his charm to get out of the hole he dug himself in.

“No, it is not.” You gave him a sour attitude.

“Come now, you must have noticed. The quick attraction, the desire to be near one another, the way we bonded. It was clear to me the moment I kissed you.”

You became oddly nervous by his words and tried to look anywhere else to avoid those warm red tinted eyes of his. “We hit it off, what is so weird about that?”

Sebastian snorted and tugged out your chin, so you were looking at him. “Nothing, but two beings such as us don’t take to others easily.” Giving you a fanged smile, his thumb traced your lips. “What I tasted that night drove my instincts wild. Never did I believe the old tales, but there you were. Your lips had made me feel complete in an instant.”

Heat crept up your face at his words. “I too, have a great wholeness and happiness with you…” You shyly confess.

“That is because we were made for each other, my dear.” Sebastian whispered as he moved closer to you. “We belong to each other.” His warm breath tickled your lips. “My mark shows that you and I are bound for eternity.” As he went for the kiss, the last of his words brought you back as to why you were mad. Quickly, you put a hand between you both so what he kissed was the your palm.

“But you should have asked or told me!”

Sebastian blinked in confusion and then narrowed. “It was the heat of the moment.”

“Doesn’t matter, how can I trust you not to do something like that again?” You turned away and folded your arms.

“Dear…” He sounded really pissy. “I won’t apologize for recognizing you are my mate.”

“Then I guess you best make it up to me.” You shrugged as you kept your face turned.

“And how would you like me to go about that?”

“Oh, why not a lover’s apology?” You would pat yourself on the back later.

“I won’t apologize for-“

“You will apologize for not telling me!” You snapped as you looked at him. “You could have told me afterwards, but you did not! If you were waiting for me to figure it out, I would have never! I have never been loved like this by anyone before this moment in time! I have never…” You stopped, you refused to let your anger get the best of you. “I never had someone like you before.”

Sitting up, Sebastian leaned forward and began kissing the side of your face down to your neck. “You did not need anyone before me, nor will you ever need to find another.” The demon near purred into your ear. “I will be with you, from now until time ends.”

“But when your contract ends, won’t you be sent back?”

“Then I’ll just have to take you with me.”

You smiled a little. _It’s a sweet thought, no matter how impossible._ But you had to know one other thing. “Sebastian?”

“Hmmm?” Your lover had begun kissing the shoulder he marked.

“Do you love me?” The question left your mouth as a whisper.

“Demons do not love.” He did not stop kissing as he responded.

Your chest ached in that moment. Frowning, in disappointment you continued. “Then how do you feel towards me?”

“You are my obsession.” Hot lips trailed back towards your neck. “You are my greatest pleasure.” His voice deepened and it sent shivers down your spine. **“You are my ultimate conquest, the center of my existence.”** You could feel his clawed hand run down your form. **“I will fill every need, every desire, and all you wish for. In return, you belong to me alone.”** The demon he is appeared before you as fanged teeth bit softly at your freshy form.

“Sounds like love to me.” Came your response on an airy breath. “Twisted, but love.”

The Dark Lord growled before placing his jaw around your neck. From there, you felt your whole-body tingle in delight. “I love you, my lord.”

Feeling the tugging of your cloak, you giggled as you pushed back to face him in his demonic glory. How you adored this form of his. Smiling warmly, you played with a section of inky hair as red burning eyes stared at you lustfully. “I expect a lover’s apology by this time tomorrow.”

Like a flash, he was human again; wide eyed and mouth slightly ajar. Giggling and smiling innocently you tilted your head. “Your words really touched my heart and I am so glad to know how you feel about me. But that doesn’t let you off the hook. Do we understand love?”

Rather than getting mad, the demon took to huffing before pouting. _How can he become so adorable? He truly is a dorky demon._ You kissed his nose and leaned back on the tree. “I hope you can be creative.”

**

Wondering around London, you poked your head into some of the stalls. You weren’t wearing your cloak today, as you were genuinely shopping. You would be returning to the Midford family tomorrow which meant you would be back in Lady’s Elizabeth’s service. Finding a few adorable hair pins, you asked for them to be packaged. A perfect gift for your Lady. You had checked on the girl through the veil a few times. She looked to be recovering slowly but was in good spirits. You thought a gift would help keep her in such a mood.

London appeared bright today. The sound smell in the air was changing. Spring was just about ready to claim the Northern nation. Smiling softly, you hummed a small melody to yourself. To be so willing to walk among mortals. Life in the short months that had passed had been kind to you, life brighter each day. You enjoyed this new state of existence. Allowing yourself to take part in the grand design which you helped create.

Walking still, your mind wondered off to the butler. You wondered if you should still surprise him like you wanted. Wondering around, you found some cleaning tools and children’s toys which appeared to have the ability to be used for entertaining a furry animal. As you looked held a child’s toy, a string for a spinning top. You felt someone’s back press against yours. Blinking you turned your head slightly to see a mass of flowing white hair.

“Sister…”

Gasping, your eyes grew wide, with shock and realization. Mind racing in all directions, you were trying to form words. _It can’t be._ Years of searching, years of wondering, decades, centuries, and a millennia had gone by without a word, without a trace. Heaven, Earth, and Hell had all failed in finding them, all failed in contacting them, shooting pointless sounds into the cosmos. Yet here they stood, back-to-back with you. Finding you rather than being found. Anger, happiness, sorrow, confusion, you felt it all as your mind shouted out questions which needed to be asked. But you couldn’t face them. Your body stopped in place; you were unable to turn. Immediately the world around you dulled and felt as if you both were floating as time stood still.

“Sibling.” Breathing out the breath you were holding, a single tear fell from your left eye. “How? Where have you been?”

They let out a small laugh but ignored the question. “I see you found the path I’ve been trying to set you on. How is it, finding the one who fills your existence with excitement?”

Your brow slightly narrowed confused. “Do you mean Lady Elizabeth?”

They laughed again. “No sister, you found her on your own. Who I am talking about was the one I tried to lead you on the path to finding. Both of you, so stubborn and beyond my control, I could only hint at where to go. Though, I thought the reunion would be sooner than this. They are rather unique, don’t you agree?”

“Sebastian?” The way they talked about the demon was confusing. As if there was more to this story than you knew.

The air became warm, making it feel as if you felt their smile. “Sebastian, do you not know their true name?”

“He is the fallen?” You muttered. “One of yours.” 

They let out a sigh. “You truly believe that?”

How their words made your head spin. “Dearest sibling, you realize you have given me a most beautiful and the most painful gift, if this was your plan? The second born already detest me and now you are saying I am slotted to be with the betrayer?”

“Betrayer? I don’t remember they ever being such.”

You shallowed hard. “They are a demon-“

“You sure?” There was amusement in their voice. “Last I remember, demons weren’t my creation. Now are they sister?”

Pressing your lips in a thin line, you did not answer that question. “Your children of Heaven believe different.”

Feeling them shrug, you wanted to sigh. “They are wrong. We both know this. Even your newfound interest has gotten things backwards, partly... Or is he feinting ignorance. I can never tell with that one.”

“What do you mean?” You wanted to turn around, but you feared them vanishing before you got to see them.

“You will figure it out.” They assured. “The soul eater which can never be satisfied. Starving itself for a superior delight. They have yet to realize why or just living in a nature they see fit to hide themselves.”

You shook your head. “Enough mysteries. You must come back! Things are falling out of place without you!”

“Sister, I never left. I just refuse to be locked away when I have so much to do.”

“…” _I have been by myself for so long and now you appear to tell me I could have travelled with you._ “Why?”

“Because I discovered something fantastic.” Your sibling suddenly sounded euphoric. “We weren’t the only ones born at the beginning of time. I found them.”

You spun around. The shock of such news weighting down on you with such force, you needed answers. However, when you turned, the world around you came back to life and they were gone. You spun in place, trying to find any hint as to where they went. _What are you up too? Why have you left?_ Biting your lower lip, you held the object in your hand tightly. Jumping as a hand was abruptly placed on your shoulder, you snapped your head to the side to see an equally startled salesclerk.

“Umm, ah, yes. Miss, do you intend to buy that object.”

Blinking, you went back to the toy in your hand. Letting out a long breath, you nodded and paid for the toy.

**

You tried to hush the adorable ones in the box. They were all too excited, ready for the goodies and treats you had planned for them. You cooed at the bunch, slightly understanding the appeal of such a creature when they weren’t fully grown passive aggressive little fucks. Sensing him coming, you placed the lid back on the box and put a cloth over it.

“Just a little longer.”

“A little longer until?”

Not needing to look up, you just smiled. “You’ll see. It all depends on what you have planed for me.”

There was a chuckle before the weight of a firm body pressed against your back and arms wrapped around your waist. Leaning back, you inhaled his smoky scent deeply. How you could live in his aroma. Sebastian chuckled and planted a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I offer the greatest gift of all.” Pulling off his gloves, he ran his fingers down the sides of your face as you leaned on him. His fingertips lightly tickling your skin.

“What might that be?” Sighing in bliss, you enjoyed the feathery touches.

“Me.”

Opening your eyes, you saw him smiling rather innocently. Rolling your eyes, you reached up and flicked his nose. He flinched and twitched as you giggled at his discomfort. Sebastian narrowed his brow at you and you leaned up and kissed his chin.

“Sorry, but you deserved it for that ego of yours. But I very much enjoy the gift.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to tell.” The demon grumbled.

“Oh don’t be like that-“

“Mew” The cry was soft, and the demon became as still as a statue.

“Mew.” “Mew!” “MEEW!” The box under the cloth began to shake. They were done with waiting.

Sebastian’s breathing began to get heavy as his eyes doubled in size. You could see it; he was close to losing his composure. With a giggle, you revealed the box and opened it to show him a litter of kittens. In an instant, your back was on the damp grass and the demon was on the other side of the box, cooing, awing and adoring the little fur balls. Sighing, you then got up and went around the tree. Pulling out a bag, you handed it to the demon. You watched as his pale face became a glowing pink at all the toys he could use to play with his new furry friends. Sighing as you shook your head, you could not help but smile. He was the happiest you had ever seen the demon and you loved that you made him feel such a way. Sitting behind him, you leaned against his back and closed your eyes.

His warmth, his smell, his muscular frame, his voice. All of it, you wanted all of it and to spend every moment with him. For being the Dark Lord, the Corruptor and betrayer, he was a dorky, old fashion, sadistic and romantic lover. Part of you wondered what really happened, what his side of the story was. But you did not want to ruin the moment. It was a horrible, bloodbath of a war, you remember that, and he was happy with his friends. Old scars could be looked at later. Opening your eyes a little, you thought about the meeting with your sibling.

_What did you mean? Is Sebastian more than what he seems?_ You cuddled closer and closed your eyes tight. _And neither of us have any idea what is truly going on?_

You decided that upon your next visit with the small lady, you would ask him. You were tired of the riddles and mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!
> 
> Word Count: 3609


End file.
